un noviazgo sin sentimientos
by angelica tendo de saotome
Summary: ranma y akane están en un noviazgo que ninguno quiere, los sentimientos florecen después de un tiempo, sin embargo este noviazgo no sera fácil, la vida les traerá muchos obstáculos.. pretendientes por parte de ambos, odio, celos, obsesión, mentiras y ... enfermedad... podrán superarlos todos?... lemon en capitulo 4 de ranmaxshampoo [ranmaxakane]
1. Chapter 1

_CAPITULO 1:_

**PROLOGO**

En Nerima a fuera del doyo tendo.. Una pareja de novios se despedían con un último beso.. La chica entro y el chico se fue hacía la suya..

Akane Tendo así se llamaba la chica, tenía el cabello largo llegandole a la cintura, color negro que con la luz del sol tenía destellos azulados.. de ojos grandes y color castaños.. Cintura de avispa y caderas anchas.. Sus senos no eran muy grandes, pero eran perfectos para su cuerpo.. Realmente era muy bonita, todos los chicos se la universidad donde iba junto con su novio ranma saotome, andaban detrás de ella claro esto era antes de que fuera novia de el chico más fuerte y guapo de la universidad.. Ambos tenían unos grandes amigos mousse, ryoga, shampoo y ukyo..

La chica entro a su casa, en la sala/comedor, su padre, sus dos hermanas y su abuelo hapoossai estaban parados todos daban vueltas y vueltas tratando de calma la preocupación que tenían por ella, cuando notaron que ella estaba allí se le quedaron viendo como esperando algo de ella.. akane solo los miro unos segundos muy fríamente y dio la vuelta para subir a su habitación y encerrarse.. su padre no aguanto más y se dejó caer de rodillas llorando a mares, al igual que nabiki y kasumi pero estas lloraban en silencio, mientras que happy como ellos le decían.. Miraba a su querida nieta con mucha tristeza.. akane por otro lado llegó a su habitación y con expresión tétrica se cambió de ropa, se acostó y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba dormida..

Ranma Saotome el novio de akane tendo, tenía el cabello negó azabache trenzado, un detalle que le hacía ver infantil pero a la vez muy guapo, según las chicas de la universidad (y yo claro ^^) ojos color azul grisáceos, alto y con una musculatura desarrollada pero no al grado de exagerar..

El chico caminaba por la calle en la noche hacía su casa, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, pues como no si había logrado hacer lo que quería hacer.. ser el novio de akane tendo, la chica mas deseada de toda la universidad.. un reto cumplido!.. ahora el siguiente paso era llevársela a la cama.. y seria sencillo, el era Ranma Saotome!.. un saotome todo lo puede! Era su lema..

Había conocido a Akane hace tres meses, el era el chico nuevo, la familia saotome se había mudado a nerima y se había inscrito en esa universidad.. la había conocido por dos amigos que había hecho en los dos primeros días ryoga y mousse.. Desde ese día se había propuesto ganársela, enamorarla y llevársela a la cama, después de eso sería pañuelo usado y no volvería a saber de ella.. habían estado saliendo los seis juntos, no le interesaba conocerla a fondo, solo quería tener sexo, pero quería tenerlo con ella y ella no era como shampoo, un chica fácil.. con ella ya se había acostado. Akane era una chica que solo lo hacía con la persona de la cual se enamorara y con la que le mostrara que también la ama.. es por eso que decidió enamorarla, el no sentía nada mas que simpatía hacía ella.. después de mes y medio de salir todos juntos.. se le declaro, a solas para sorpresa de el le dijo que no.. lo había rechazado!.. a ranma saotome lo habían rechazado!.. eso se escucho por unos cuantos días en toda la universidad.. después de eso el no rogo mas.. Volvieron a como estaban antes, no dejaron que ese "tropiezo" arruinada su amistad.. el seguía con las clases normales y acostándose con cualquier chica que le dijera "hola" , por su parte ella seguía con sus clases, pero además de eso se le presentaban problemas en casa y estaba ocupada con eso.. un día no aguanto mas y dejo salir todo lo que tenía dentro de ella, toda la tristeza y lagrimas reprimidas.. estaba en la azotea de un edificio que conformaba la escuela.. ranma por casualidad pasaba por allí la encontró llorando a mas no poder.. se sentó junto a ella y esta no dijo nada.. él le pregunto qué es lo que le pasaba pero ella no quiso decirle nada solo lloro por mucho tiempo en el pecho de el de ojos azules.. Cuando ella ya estaba calmada ambos se miraron, ella aun con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos y el quedo idiotizado por esos ojos tan profundos y brillosos por causa de las lagrimillas, tuvo ganas de besarla en ese momento, y lo hizo!.. la beso!.. akane correspondió pero después de unos momentos reaccionó, se paró y se fue.. dejando a ranma confundido?.. si confundido, que fue eso?.. porque le correspondía y después huía?.. lo dejo a un lado y siguió con su vida normal, jamás le pregunto porque lloraba porque seguramente era algo grave y además para que preguntar por algo que no le interesaba?.. desde allí los seis ya no eran tan unidos, akane se reservó un poco de todos.. las veces que llegaban a salir los seis, ella casi no participaba con ellos y estaba metida en su mundo.. desde ese tiempo para acá no convivieron mucho, hasta el día de hoy es que ranma, cansado de acostarse con chicas que no tenían fama absoluta en la universidad, se le volvió a declarar con el pretexto que ha intentado olvidarle, pero que desde lo de su beso no a podido.. akane de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba mintiendo y eso hasta ranma se dio cuenta.. pero para sorpresa de muchos, hasta de ranma.. ella dijo que si..

Ranma estaba feliz porque por fin tenía a la chica mas popular de la universidad, pero había algo que no le gustaba aun.. hoy cuando habían salido en su primer día de novios, akane se comportaba muy indiferente de el, y distante.. y eso era una espinita que tenía en su mente muy, muy clavada.. se preguntaba si la chica tendo iba a hacer así siempre como pensaba llevársela a la cama pronto?... iba a hacer difícil pero lo iba a lograr!.. nada es imposible para un saotome!..

El chico pronto llegó a su casa, ceno algo ligero y se quedo dormido con el ultimo pensamiento de que pronto tendría el cuerpo de la chica mas buena y popular de la universidad..

* * *

En la madrugada en, el dojo tendo.. había silenció, mucho silenció.. todos dormían a excepción de la menor de la casa.. ella se encontraba cerca de su ventana observando la luna llena con ojos de nostalgia, miraba pensativa tratando de encontrar respuestas que no era posible que la luna le dijera.. después de unos segundos cerro los ojos y un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos..

Después de pensar en todo y en nada a la vez, le llegó algo a su mente, mejor dicho alguien que se caracteriza por su trenza, se acordó se ese su primer día como novios.. en la declaración se había dado cuenta que mentía, pero no le importo.. acepto ser su novia, que tenía que perder!.. quería enamorarse de alguien y por que no de ranma!.. su otra opción era ryoga pero a el solo lo miraba como su hermano.. al que solo le tenía un amor fraternal.. mousse, con el si podría porque no lo quiere mas que un amigo, pero ella sabe bien que el solo tiene a cierta chinita en su corazón, es una lastima porque shampoo siempre a sido una chica fácil para todos, excepto para el.. sufrirá mucho fue su pensamiento al recordar a su amigo.. después llego ranma con su declaración y aunque no le creyó.. la situación encajo bien con su declaración.. acepto y en su primer día ella había estado muy callada, casi no hablaban.. aunque ranma intentaba hacer platica ella se reservaba.. era indiferente hacía el.. de tanto pensar llegó a la conclusión que ranma se aburrirá pronto de ella y la dejara.. decidió que mejor era dejar de comportarse indiferente con las personas y claro que mas cariñosa con ranma.. después de todo solo se vive una vez y tienes que disfrutar la vida..

Con ese pensamiento decidido se volvió a acostar.. mañana sería un nuevo día y con ello vendría una nueva akane!..

Continuara...

* * *

_**Se que no puedo hace runa nueva historia si no he terminado otras, pero es que esta idea se me clavo en la cabeza muy duro, tengo días con ella allí pero.. por fin aquí la veo, plasmada en una computadora... pensaba hacer esta idea un one-shot.. pero me salió mas larga de lo que me imaginaba.. así que va a ser una historia corta.. de unos seis o siete capítulos.. aunque lo duden esta historia es de genero tragedia así que va a ver mucha tristeza durante el fic pero tendrá un final feliz.. lo prometo!**_

_**Este es el primer capitulo.. y es un tipo de prologo.. solo conté lo que había pasado y porque había pasado, pero falta lo que pasara después!.. pero eso solo lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo ^^**_

_**reviews? quisiera saber su opinion, de esas depende que siga haciendo el fic!..**_

_**¡hasta pronto!**_


	2. la nueva akane

CAPITULO 2:

LA NUEVA AKANE

**- dialogo -**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, akane se levantó muy temprano, cambio su piyama por un pantalón corto que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla y una ramera de tirante gruesos, se colocó sus tennis y salió del doyo a correr por las calles, miraba las calles, las personas.. Todas tan sonrientes y felices, desde hace unas semanas ella dejo de ser así de feliz, dejo de verle el chiste a la vida, dejo sus metas a un lado, ya no le interesaban en absoluto.. Pero desde hoy renacía una nueva akane, la antigua akane, la que reía, bromeaba y contaba chistes con sus amigos, y así sería para siempre, al menos lo que dure su vida.. su velocidad aumento queriendo cansarse rápido, para poder llegar devuelta al doyo, hoy tenía pensado desayunar con la familia, hace mucho que no comía con ellos, normalmente no desayunaba y se encerraba en su cuarto a comer y cenar.. Sonrió ampliamente volvería a disfrutar la comida de su hermana mayor kasumi, los comentarios picaros de su hermana nabiki, de lo exagerado que era su padre por cualquier cosa y del pervertido de su abuelo, seguramente se lo toparía en algunos minutos, normalmente el salía temprano a robar ropa íntima de mujer.. Amaba a su familia, tanto sus cualidades como sus defectos, desde ahora los valoraría más.. Se cansó más rápido de lo que recordaba cansarse, supuso que era porque tenía semanas que no corría, volvió al doyo.. Aun nadie se levantaba, solamente su hermana kasumi que estaba cocinando su deliciosa comida, sin que se diera cuenta, subió a su habitación preparo su ropa para ir a la universidad, era un pantalón de mezclilla, y una hermosa blusa de corte de corazón y tirantes medianos, con una cinturón delgado debajo del busto color celeste y el cinturón era color negro, para combinarla, usaría unas zapatillas de plataforma color negras.. Así es!.. Nueva akane, nueva vestimenta, ella normalmente vestiría pantalón más grande de lo que necesita, al igual que la blusa más grande.. Camino hacía el baño, se ducho y cambio, preparo su cabello, lo tenía largo y muy bonito.. Solamente lo seco, cepillo y se colocó una cinta colocándola de manera que pareciera un moño casi llegando a sus puntas (como el que traía en los primeros capítulos), normalmente se haría su aburrida cola de caballo.. salió del baño hacía la sala/comedor con una gran sonrisa.. Al llegar los miembros de la casa se sorprendieron de verla ahí, tan sonriente y muy cambiada, además de la ropa, toda ella estaba diferente, ya no tenía esa aura oscura de negatividad y tristeza, ahora estaba color amarillo, los artistas marciales que habitaban sabían que esa aura podría significar dos cosas, una buena y otra terrible!, horrible!.. es por eso que no se entusiasmaron tanto como las mujeres de la casa.

**-buenos días, familia!.. –** akane estaba muy feliz..

**-buenos días!..** – todos respondieron muy alegres.. al parecer volverían a ver a su hija, hermana y nieta como en realidad era, hermosa, bondadosa, alegre y debes en cuando graciosa..

**- akane, siéntate el desayuno está listo.. –** por primera vez desde hace mes y medio a kasumi se le volvió a ver su hermosa sonrisa..

**- claro.. hermanita! –** akane se lanzo a ella dándole un abrazo muy fuerte que por su puesto kasumi correspondió, nabiki se levantó y se unió al abrazo al igual que soun y happy..

Después del gran momento familiar, todos se sentaron a desayunar, entre risas y sonrojos por parte de la peli-azul a causa de los comentarios de nabiki sobre ranma saotome, también entre el lloriqueo de soun porque su "pequeña", ya estaba creciendo, ya veía hasta nietos.. Lo que hizo que akane se sonrojara mas.. entre todo eso y mucha platica transcurrió el desayuno..

Akane se despidió de todos y se marcho hacía la universidad..

En la entrada estaba esperando a sus amigos, quería decirles a cada uno lo maravillosos que eran con ella y que los quería mucho.. llegó ryoga, ella corrió a abrazarlo y le planto un beso en la mejilla, el la vio confundido, aun abrazados le pregunto cerca del oído a su querida amiga..

**-akane, sucede algo?-** pregunto algo preocupado, akane se separó de él y rio levemente ante su preocupación..

**- no ryoga tranquilo.. es solo que quiero que sepas que te quiero, te quiero mucho, eres como un hermano para mí.. –**

**- awww.. –** ryoga era el más cariñoso de sus amigos.. Con los ojos un poco húmedos la volvió a abrazar.. **– yo también te quiero mucho.. –** ambos rieron por los ridículos qu ese deben de estar viendo..

**- ejem!.. –** carraspeo alguien enfrente de ellos.. Era ranma y había escuchado lo último, vio a akane más animada que ayer y eso lo inquieto.. ¿y si ella se enamora de ryoga?.. Eso haría que su plan se fuera al caño..

**- hola ranma!.. –** saludaron los dos, akane se separó de su casi hermano y corrió a hacía su novio, salto rodeando la cintura de ranma con sus piernas al igual que rodeo el cuello con sus brazos.. y le planto un enorme beso en los labios, un beso sin interés, un beso que nada mas lo daba por besar.. pero eso a ranma no le importó, solamente correspondió al beso y abrazo con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de su nueva presa.. se separaron cuando ya no podían respirar, quedaron con sus frentes pegadas y respiraban agitados.. ella pronunció un "te quiero" y el dijo un "yo te quiero mas" ambos falsos..

**- cuanto amorrr.. –** esa era la inconfundible vos de su amiga ukyo..

**- que es lo que está pasando?.. –** esa era la voz de su amigo

**- akane, volvió a ser la misma de antes –** dijo ryoga, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja..

**- chicos!. –** akane bajo de ranma y abrazo a ukyo..

**- te quiero amigota! –** akane tenía una sonrisa muy sincera..

**- aww, amiguis, yo no te quiero, yo te amo!.. si yo fuera hombre estaría enamorado de ti!..** – los cinco chicos rieron ante la tontería que acababa de decir, akane se separó de su mejor amiga y sin que mousse se diera cuenta ella lo abrazó..

**- akane.. –** susurro el peli-negro en su oído..

**- si? –** pregunto ella

**- no enfrente de todo el mundo.. porfavor.. –** ella río pero no se separo de el..

**- eres un buen amigo mousse, te quiero mucho.. –** le dijo al oji-celeste..

**- tu también eres una gran amiga akane.. y dime quien no te querría si eres la mejor de las amigas.. –** la abrazo muy fuerte y como este era mas alto la elevo unos centímetros del suelo, mousse a veces era muy sentimental y otras veces le daba vergüenza demostrarlo enfrente de todo el mundo..

**- oye!.. –** ukyo reprocho eso de "eres la mejor de las amigas!.. **– y yo que, no soy tu amiga!.. –** tenía el ceño muy fruncido.. Los que se estaban abrazando se separaron y vieron ambos a la castaña..

**- tu también eres mi amiga u-chan!.. –** mousse abrazo a ukyo..

**- hola shampoo!.. ven aquí!.. –** akane vio a un metro a shampoo, y abrió sus brazos para que shampoo se acercara y se abrazaran, pero ese abrazó nunca llegó.. solamente pasó al lado de akane, sin mirar a akane de hecho no miraba a nadie que no fuera ranma y lo miraba con odio, con mucho odio.. después que ya no lo pudo ver se alejó corriendo hacía su edificio, donde estudiaba para ser una gran modelo.. los otros chicos, se quedaron con los ojos en ella confundido.. que le habían hecho ellos para que no les hablara?... eso solamente lo sabía ranma..

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_**corto lo se :C.. así van a hacer todos los capitulos, pero muy linda la historia denle una oportunidad, se que por ahora es un poco aburrida, pero lleva nada mas dos capitulos.. aaa! y probablemente desde el capitulo que viene lo narrara ranma.. c:**_

_**que le pasara a shampoo?.. estará enojada?, porque?, con quien?.. siguiente capitulo? mmm no lo se.. entre semana casi no tengo tiempo para nada..**_

_**azucenas45::. descuida la seguíre que bueno que te guste y lo se esa personalidad de decidida de akane me encanta también a mi..**_

_**nancyricolen::. ya actualice jejeje... espero que te guste :D**_

_**Rogue lee::. que bueno que te gusto ^^.. y aquí esta la actualización.. espero que te siga gustando *^***_

_**envien reviews!**_

_**¡HASTA PRONTO!**_


	3. el enojo de shampoo

CAPITULO 3

EL ENOJO DE SHAMPOO

**-dialogo-**

_**- puntos de vista -**_

_**(prov de ranma)**_

Y allí estábamos viendo a la estúpida de shampoo, su mirada hacía mi era de odio.. mucho odio mire hacía mis amigos, ukyo y ryoga no tenían idea de lo que sucedió, akane tenía los ojos húmedos.. creo que le afecto demasiado que shampoo la rechazara, todavía seguía con los brazos abiertos… y mousse, rayos!.. ese idiota me estaba viendo fijamente, seguramente sabía porque estaba enojada shampoo.. que iba a hacer con shampoo?.. de que o qué?.. no iba a hacer nada!.. esa chica no me interesa para nada!.. aunque? Pensándolo mejor shampoo era muy buena en la cama, no me conviene que este enojada conmigo.. arreglare las cosas con ella y será un pasatiempo mientras que logro acostarme con akane.. después al igual que akane, serán basura que debo desechar..

**-entonces ranma.. tu que dices?.. –** ryoga me saco de mis pensamientos, mire a todos, akane estaba a mi lado, agarrándome la mano y los demás me miraban esperando que respondiera..

**-amm.. de que hablas?.. –** estos se pegaron la frente con la mano y ukyo después de dar un suspiro me respondió..

**-estamos planeando ir hoy a la 400.. quieres ir?.. –** me pregunto..

**-no, lo siento, tengo un proyecto que hacer y es muy urgente.. –** mentira!.. Tenía planeado pedir "perdón" a shampoo y divertirme con ella en la noche.. y si shampoo no me perdonaba?..** – si lo termino, los alcanzare allá!.. –** termine de decir.. era un tipo de plan b, si no me divertia con shampoo esa noche, haría un intento en llevarme a la cama a akane..

**- bueno te estaremos esperando.. ya me voy que se me hace tarde.. adiós! -** se despidió ryoga antes de irse a su edificio, después de un tiempo todos nos despedimos, me despedí de mi novia con un "dulce" beso..

Cada uno nos fuimos a nuestro respectivo edificio, todos tenemos distintas carreras, fue un milagro que nos hayamos hecho grandes amigos.. shampoo estudiaba modelage, ryoga estudiaba medicina, ukyo danza, mousse cine, tv y video, akane estudiaba diseño de ambientes interiores.. y yo.. pues yo era el único que tenía una carrera súper aburrida, yo estudiaba derecho, para ser un abogado.. eso era algo raro, ya que a mí me gustaría ser un verdadero maestro de las artes marciales y estudiar par ser abogado, es algo drástico!.. es prácticamente lo contrario a lo que yo quería.. pero tenía que hacerlo, mi padre me obligaba a hacer esta carrera..

Llegué a mi aula y para mi desgracia estaba el profesor allí, no me dejo entrar, así que me quede afuera del edificio.. afuera del edificio de enfrente vi a shampoo, la salude desde donde estaba, pero ella volteo enfadada la cabeza hacía otra dirección que no fuera hacía a mí.. muy bien creo que es hora de la reconciliación.. camine hasta ella.. ella no hizo nada, probablemente también quiere una reconciliación entre ambos.. me senté a un lado e al banca que ella estaba sentada, pasaron varios segundos en los que ninguno habló..

**-que haces aquí?.. –** sonreí de medio lado, jamás seria yo quien les hablara a las chicas.. ellas son las que me buscan!, pero bueno eso me pasa por ser tan guapo..

**-porque estas enojada shampis?.. –** ella odia ese nombre, la vi que se paró para parcharse, pero la agarre de la muñeca y la estire hasta sentarla en mi regazó.. Ella estaba hecha una furia, pero no reclamo ya que la bese.. Al principio se resistió, golpeaba mi pecho con sus delicadas manos.. Pero después respondió al beso y paso sus brazos por atrás de mi cuello, y seguíamos con nuestro apasionado besó, fui recostándola poco a poco sin que se diera cuenta.. Después de unos minutos ella estaba abajo de mi con sus piernas abiertas haciéndome espacio para estar entre ellas.. Mientras que agarraba con mucha fuerza mi cabeza y cabello acercándome más a su boca, mientras que yo estaba con mis manos en su trasero y la otra en uno de sus senos y las movía muy delicadamente, sentía que su parte se estaba tornando más caliente cada segundo que duraba el beso, rayos!.. Esta mujer tiene mucha pasión que darme!, yo estaba más que concentrado en estar besando su cuello cuando toco la campana para la siguiente clase, mierda!..

**- te espero esta noche en mi casa!.. –** dijo shampoo agitada.. La mire fijo aun con mis ojos nublados de la excitación, ella se marchó y yo volví a mi edificio, no sin antes ir al baño, no podía mojarme con agua fría así que "tuve que violarme" como decía mi madre..

Las clases siguieron como siempre.. Igual de aburridas.. Hasta que se acabó el día en la universidad.. Me topé con akane en la salida al igual que con los otros chicos, estaban quedando para ir a la discoteca tan famosa de la que todos hablaban "la 400", me despedí de akane como se debe y le dije que mañana estaríamos todo el día juntos.. No podía dejar de lado mi plan con la chica más popular de la universidad.. Llegue a mi casa, comí, hice mi aburrido proyecto.. El cual si era verdad que lo tenía que hacer.. Pero no era tan urgente.. ni siquiera sabía si lo iba hacer o no, después hice una "pequeña visita" a mi vecina akary, en la que me gaste un condón.. Cuando volví a casa mi madre, me dijo que una tal shampoo había llamado.. Seguramente debe estar desesperada por verme, no la culpo!.. si yo fuera mujer estaría enamorada de mí mismo, soy muy guapo!.. salí volando a casa de shampoo, admito que aunque acababa de tener sexo son akary, ella no lo hacía tan salvaje como shampoo.. llegue y ella se las había arreglado para que sus padres no estuvieran en casa.

_** (prov de akane(desde la hora de salida de la universidad))**_

Estamos en la salida de la universidad, quedamos en que los chicos nos esperarían en la tienda de diferentes cosas que está cerca de la 400.. yo y ukyo iríamos a mi casa para arreglarnos.. Invitaríamos a nabiki y a kasumi, para ir todos en grupo, seguramente si nabiki aceptaba iría su novio kuno, asco!.. Ese idiota me cae horrible!.. pero es mi hermana y ella sabe lo que hace, no hay nada que hacer.. invitamos a shampoo pero bueno ella fue más que clara con su respuesta "¡no pienso salir con ningúno de ustedes imbéciles.. no quiero que me vuelvan a hablar en su vida!".. Más claro un no no podía estar verdad?, despúes llegó ranma, que digo mi novio, y nos dijo que no podía ir, me prometió que estaríamos juntos todo el día de mañana, ukyo y los demás me decían "hay vas a estar sin tu querido novio".. y cosas por el estilo pero a mi poco me importo.. nos fuimos a mi casa, invitamos a mis hermanas, pero estas ya tenían planes.. Lástima por kasumi y urra! Por nabiki.. ukyo tenía una enorme tarea la cual no iba a terminar en el fin de semana, así que la ayude y después estuvimos casi cinco horas arreglándonos, ya saben el baño, maquillando a ukyo, yo no me maquillaba, y tratando de escoger la ropa que íbamos a usar.. Estábamos listas a las nueve de la noche.. Decidimos que iríamos a casa de shampoo, ha sido mi amiga de toda la vida, y muy amiga de ukyo desde hace más de un año.. algo le pasaba a shampoo, teníamos que insistirle para saber qué le pasa y distraerla.. Íbamos muy bien vestidas ambas llevábamos vestidos.. ukyo uno amarillo y yo uno celeste.. El de ukyo era en corte "v" sin tirantes, un listón negro que estaba abajo del busto, lo de abajo era totalmente pegado al cuerpo con zapatillas de tacos suelto, de aguja con tirantes de charol color negro y el mío era de corte recto sin tirantes con una cinta que abarcaba toda mi cintura haciendo un moño no tan exagerado en mi espalda color blanco, lo de abajo era liso y nada pegado al cuerpo y yo unas zapatillas de plataforma cerradas hasta mis tobillos color blancas, ambas con nuestros cabello suelto solo que ukyo se colocó una diadema color amarillo mas pálido que el vestido..

**-akane? No crees que vamos muy sencillas? –** que?!.. esto era algo sencillo para ella?.. kasumi que también escucho le cayó una gota en su frente..

**- será mejor que nos vayamos ya!.. todavía hay que pasar por shampoo.. –** le dije para evitar su pregunta..

**- esta bien.. –** dijo resignada..

Caminábamos por las calles, me daban ganas de decir que no fuéramos por ella, ya que había sido muy grosera con nosotros en la tarde.. pero era nuestra amiga y tal vez solo este de mal humor.. la casa de shampoo quedaba a diez manzanas de mi casa y además estaba en la esquina para dar vuelta a una calle, la ventana del cuarto de shampoo daba vista de la calle donde íbamos nosotras.. espero que si este sino dimos esta vuelta para nada..

_**(prov normal (casa de shampoo)**_

Ranma y shampoo se estaban comiendo a besos afuera de la casa de esta, ella estaba recargada en el portón con sus piernas en el abdomen de el, sus manos en la nuca, y la otra en la parte de ranma, ya excitada, movía la mano con experiencia y el chico se excitaba mas lo que hacía que tratara de comerse mas a la chica.. mientras que el tenía una de sus manos bajo la ramera de la chica y masajeaba lentamente uno de sus senos, la otra mano la tenía ocupada ya que tenía varios dedos dentro de la parte intima de su amiga que ya estaba húmeda.. ella gemia y el mas se excitaba..

CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE PASARA POR LA CALLE, LOS VERÍA, ASÍ TAN ACARAMELADOS..

Continuara…

* * *

**uuu!.. kalpana! trate de hacerlo mas largo.. enserio trate! si pude, pero nada mas un poco.. **

**se que la otra vez en un NA les dije que sería solamente unos seis o siete capítulos, pero no serán mas ^^**

**sobre la historia.. AKANE ESTA A PUNTO DE DESCUBRIR LO QUE HAY ENTRE SHAMPOO Y RANMA?.. pues solo lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo.. **

**me tarde mucho en publicar este capitulo, como les dije no tengo mucho tiempo entre semana.. pero tratare de publicar mas rápido**

**yo tengo una pregunta para los escritores de este sitio.. ¿con este tipo de escenas entre ranma y shampoo, tengo que cambiar la clasificacion? es clasificación T.. pero en realidad no se muy bien y quisiera sabe... gracias, si es que alguien me contesta!**

**_reviews:::._**

**_stg. pepper's::. _**que bueno que te haya gustado!.. n.n espero que este capitulo también te guste.. sobre las dudas de lo que le paso a akane, quisiera decirte!.. enserio quisiera decirte!.. pero quiero que sea una pequeña sorpresa para todos cuando llegue el momento claro!.. lo de shampoo todavía no queda muy bien aclarado con este capitulo, pero seguro en el siguiente te dirá todo!..

**_kalpana R. Saotome::. _**Hola!.. jejeje pues bueno.. que bueno que te gusto, gracias por la critica, me alagas!. jajja okno.-. lo se!.. son cortisimos!.. pero como vez estoy tratando de hacerlos mas largos este me siguió saliendo muy corto.. pero bueno es comprensible ya que este era un one-shot pero no se, creo que me inpire mucho en ese porque me salió con mas de 10,000 palabras.. decidí hacerlo un fic largo, pero solo tengo ideas principales para poder hacer los capítulos.. y de nada!.. dejo mis reviews en tus fic, porque me gustan y quiero decírtelo n.n

**_nancyricoleon::. _**que bueno que te siga gustando n.n.. y aquí esta la actualización espero que también te guste ^^

_**Pauly::.**_bueno quisiera decirte el problema que tiene akane, pero todo a su tiempo..

_**elianamz-bv::.**_ descuida seguiré la historia!, le daré fuerzas a akane y que por supuesto que are sufrir a ranma!.. se lo merece!.. y que bueno que te haya gustado.. amiga!


	4. enamorada?

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**AMOR?**_

**- dialogo -**

**_- (Prov de..) -_**

_**(prov akane)**_

Llegamos a la casa de shampoo, la note algo rara, estaba con cara de confundida, como cuando alguien te hace algo inesperado y no reaccionas, me coloque enfrente de ella y pase por su rostro mi mano, ella tenía los ojos húmedos cristalinos.. Realmente me preocupe por ella mire a ukyo y al igual que yo la miraba preocupada.. volví mi vista a ella y esta vez me miraba con odio?.. que le había hecho yo?..

**-shampoo es-estas bien? –** pregunte un poco temerosa..

**-no!.. –** tanto yo como ukyo nos asustamos y retrocedí un paso, para quedar al lado de ukyo..

**-que te pasa shampoo?.. –** pregunto mi mejor amiga..

**- que me pasa?.. que me pasa?.. pasa que no quiero volverlas a ver!.. tu!.. –** apunto a ukyo** – tu eres una hipócrita!, no quiero verte nunca mas.. dile a el estúpido de mousse que me deje en paz que lo odio y nunca le haría caso.. y al "inocente" –** hizo una señal con sus manos diciendo que lo de inocente no era cierto.. **– dile que tampoco me busque, ni vuelva a hablar.. y tu estúpida!.. –** me apunto a mí **– eres la peor de esta bola de idiotas!.. eres la más, hipócrita, la más mentirosa y falsa de todos!.. ahora lárguense!.. no quiero que me dirijan ni la mirada!.. –** pero que se creía esta estúpida para decirnos todo eso!.. me iba a aventar a ella, para matarla a golpes.. pero una mano me detuvo al instante.. Mire hacia atrás y era ukyo, me negó con la cabeza.. qué?!.. que no le importaba que la insultaran?!.. Mire hacia abajo y tenía muy, pero muy apretados su puño libre, creo que vi un poco de sangre, y supe que ella se estaba controlando con todas sus ganas para no hacer lo que ambas queríamos.. Sin decir nada shampoo entró a su casa y nosotros nos fuimos.. en el camino.. íbamos muy calladas, yo metida en mis pensamientos, como era posible que shampoo cambiara de un día para otro tan drásticamente.. porque nos odiaba? Que le habíamos hecho? Que le había hecho yo para que me odiara tanto?..

**- no es que me importara lo que me dijo a mi.. Pero me calentó bastante lo que dijo de mousse.. –** a veces creía que ella estaba enamorada de mousse, pero no, ellos se tenían un amor fraternal como el mío con ryoga, y creo que más grandes ya que ellos dos se conocen prácticamente desde que nacieron, sus familias eran amigas, fueron compañeros en toda su educación hasta que decidieron diferentes carreras en la universidad.. Debe estar muy enojada con ella.. al final decidí que mejor era olvidar!.. si ella no quiere seguir estando con nosotras.. mejor para nosotras!.. pero había algo que me inquietaba aun.. como cambió tan rápido?!..

**- ukyo.. como es que shampoo cambió tan rápido?.. ella no era así!.. –** la curiosidad pudo mas que yo.. mi amiga de cabello café encogió los hombros y miro al frente, ya no apretaba los puños..

**- no fue tan rápido akane.. ella de un tiempo para acá empezó a cambiar mucho.. nada mas que tu no te dabas cuenta porque estabas en tu mundo.. –** se detuvo como si se hubiera acordado de algo **– por cierto.. porque estabas así akane?.. –** me puse nerviosa al instante no quería contar nada aun.. no estaba lista..

**- nada en especial.. será mejor que nos vayamos ya!.. se nos hace tarde.. –** ella arqueo una ceja, sabía que evitaba su pregunta.. pero respondió con un "esta bien" y seguimos nuestro camino..

Cuando llegamos a la tienda soltamos una pequeña risita al ver a los chicos.. estos estaban haciendo caras en el espejo, cada uno tenía unas graciosas gafas de sol, cada uno tenían unos arcoíris.. no se miraban nada mal.. pero igual nos reímos más fuerte esta vez los chico nos voltearon a ver.. mousse se quitó los lentes y nos miró avergonzado, hasta se sonrojo.. ryoga no reaccionaba estatico, no sabia a quien miraba ya que seguía con las gafas puestas.. mousse lo miro y se las quito.. tenía la vista clavada en ukyo?.. si al parecer viéndola a ella.. la miraba muy descaradamente de arriba abajo.. tal vez le guste y no me he dado cuenta por culpa de estar en mi mundo como me había dicho ukyo.. si es asi lo animare a que intente algo con ella.. ya que si resulta bien, yo estaría feliz del mundo, ambos son mis mejores amigos y quisiera que fueran felices..

_**(prov normal)**_

Akane estaba con la cara decidida, ryoga le tocó el hombro y ella dio un pequeño brinquito..

**-akane que no vienes?.. –** dijo el chico de los colmillos.. atrás de el akane miro a los demás.. y ase estaban yendo sin ella!..

**- amm si.. –** akane estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza...

**- apresúrate akane!.. –** ukyo le grito, ella al igual que ryoga empezaron a caminar, para alcanzarlos..

**- porque la prisa!.. apenas son las 9:30 -** dijo mousse viendo su reloj de mano..

**- porque si llegamos temprano, kodashi nos podría dar un espacio vip.. se imaginan?.. bailar y bailar hasta que se nos caigan los pies y después de que y ano podamos más.. Caer rendidos a las camas de los espacios vip.. –** ukyo tenía los ojos brillosos.. y los puños en alto..

**- ukyo apresúrate entonces! –** le dijo akane que estaba y delante de todos..

Los chicos se marcharon hacía la disco, llegaron y su amiga kodashi les dio una habitación vip, aunque ya era un poco tarde, eso era lo bueno de tener amigos que tienen negocios grandes.. la 400 era una disco conocida por ser de todo, además de ser discoteca, era bar, hotel y casino.. sin duda kodashi debe de recibir muy buen dinero cada noche, pues tenía todo los que las parejas y grupos de amigos adolecentes querían!..

_**(prov de ranma)**_

Vi como sahmpoo les gritaba a ukyo y a akane.. porque les gritara así? Ellas le habrán hecho algo?, lo dudo ellas no son así!.. shampoo se metió a su casa con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, y las chicas a regañadientes se fueron.. espere a que ya no me podían ver para poder salir.. veré que le pasa a shampoo.. entre sin previo aviso a la casa de mi amiga con derechos, ella estaba en la cocina con una piyama muy reveladora.. tenía puesto una ramera de tirantes muy corta para ella y su muy dotado busto.. mire detalladamente su busto, son muy grandes y a envidia de muchas chicas.. trae un short muy corto, casi le puedo ver su ropa intima.. detallo su cuerpo.. sus pechos grandes, su cintura delgada, su cadera a la medida de todo su cuerpo.. Pero sus piernas, sus piernas ya están un poco aguadas por tantas manos que la acarician.. retrocedí un paso y note que mi rostro era de disgusto, por primera vez había tenido asco por una mujer, decidí que lo mejor era dejar el sexo para después y averiguar qué es lo que le estaba pasando..

**-shampoo porque estas enojada con akane y ukyo?.. –** dije sobresaltándola, realmente no sabía que yo estaba allí?.. ella volteo y frunció el seño y tenía una expresión de desagrado cuando escucho el nombre de akane..

**- que haces aquí ranma?! –** me pregunto disgustada.. **– que no te habías ido ya?!..**

**- he?!.. no solo me escondí en el muro porque sentí las auras de akane y ukyo?!.. –** su rostro se torno de sorpresa..

**- practicas artes marciales?.. –** me pregunto.. que no se los había dicho ya?.. en fin ella me estaba cambiando el tema..

**- si practico!.. pero o me cambies de tema, dime porque te enojaste con akane y ukyo?.. –** le pregunte con voz firme..

**- bueno y tu quien eres para estarme preguntando cosas que no quiero responder!.. –** me dijo con voz disgustada y me dio la espalda.. yo sonreí de medio lado, no me quería decir nada, pero yo sabía muy bien como hacer que me lo dijera!.. me acerque a ella y empecé a besarle en cuello, ella movió su cabeza para el otro lado un gesto que quería que siguiera.. unos segundos después ella quiso ir mas allá de los besos, ella se volteo y me agarró la mano, llevándome al sofá.. nos acostamos, ella debajo de mi, acaricie sus piernas, sus brazos, su vientre su cuello, todo su cuerpo, de un momento a otro ella ya estaba desnuda debajo de mi, después de las caricias, llene su cuerpo igual de besos, hasta que una de mis manos tocó su parte intima, la sentí húmeda, metí un dedo, y de su boca salió un pequeño gemido muy leve, metí otro y los movía de arriba hacia abajo, sus manos apretaron la tela del sofá y es entonces cuando aproveche..

**- dime porque estas enojada con ellas shampoo.. –** le susurre al oído, aumentando mi velocidad en mis dedos.. ella no dijo nada se quedo callada.. entonces, deje de mover mis manos, ella me miro con una mirada con ganas de matarme.. **– no seguiré si no me dices.. –** ella asintió, realmente esta muy excitada.. ahora eran tres y mis dedos ahora salían y entraban en su vagina, ella agitada me dijo..

**- ra-ranma, yo la desprecio!.. –** con mi otra mano agarre uno de sus pezones y los pellizcaba, gimió mas fuerte y me siguió contando.. **– desprecio a akane!.. –** acerque mi boca hacía su otro seno y lo bese.. **– porque te tiene a ti!.. –** cada frase que decía era en tono de gemidos, pero estaba confundido.. como que porque me tenía a mi?!..

**- que? Porque dices eso? –** pregunte realmente confundido, deje de hacer todo lo que le estaba haciendo..

**- no te lo diré!.. –** a no?.. ya lo veremos!

Volví a meter mis tres dedos, con una mano masajeaba un seno y succionaba el otro.. Estuve haciéndolo por un rato y ella no me decía nada, la mire y ella estaba muy sonrojada y disfrutando todo lo que le hacía, sentí que su parte empezó a palpitar.. había tenido un orgasmo y no me había dicho nada!.. tendré que llegar mas lejos de lo que esperaba.. me separe de ella, justo cuando iba llegar al climax.. ella se sentó y abrió sus piernas y se masturbo hasta llegar al climax.. si que estaba excitada.. yo por mi parte ya estaba sin pantalón y ramera, mi parte estaba excitada y se notaba demasiado en mi bóxer, agarre a shampoo y la acosté bruscamente en el sofá.. ella hizo u espacio entre sus piernas, agarro mi cabello y me acerco a ella para besarme con desesperación.. masajeaba un seno y jugaba con el pezón del otro.. mi parte rosaba con la de ella y eso hacía que ella gimiera mas fuerte sobre mi boca, me aleje de ella, me quite mi bóxer.. y rosaba la punta sobre la vagina de ella, por su parte estaba mas que excitada, sentía como sus labios palpitaban, introduje la punta, solo la punta.. la metía y sacaba..

**-dime porque shampoo!.. –** le pregunte para ver si así me respondía!..

**- n-n-n-no –** ella está muy, muy, muy excitada, pero aun así no me diría nada.. entonces tendría que llegar aún mas lejos, la agarre y la acosté en el piso de su lado derecho, yo me acosté atrás de ella su espalda estaba en mi pecho y coloque una de sus piernas arriba de mis las mías, la penetre pero no por delante, por detrás!.. no me iba a arriesgar a que shampoo quedara embarazada!.. jamas!.. mis penetraciones eran lentas y fueron aumentando, cada vez que escuchaba gemidos de shampoo.. para que negarlo? Yo también lo estaba disfrutando.. shampoo estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero yo me detuve y salí de ella.. Bueno si iba a hacer esto, también lo disfrutaría, agarre un condón de mi cartera y me lo puse.. esta vez la acosté en el mesita que estaba en medio de la sala y abrí sus piernas.. rose un poco su parte con la mía ya que se me había pasado un poco la excitación.. ella estaba que se moría de ganas que ya la penetrara, me introduje en ella y seguí masajeando con mis manos su senos mordía su cuello y estaba con mis envestidas sus piernas estaban dobladas y se movían acorde a mis envestidas.. ella me rasguñaba mi espalda, mis envestidas aumentaban, y aumentaban de velocidad, ella gemía cada vez más fuerte, cuando sentí que iba a llegar al climax.. volví a insistir..

**- dime porque shampoo.. –** la verdad ya poco me importaba estaba mas ocupado en mis envestidas..

**- es-es-esta bien –** dijo en un susurro el cual apenas tuvo entre cada gemido y gemido.. **– yo las odio!.. –** en un gemido **– porque yo!.. –** otro gemido mas fuerte **– estoy ena!.. –** mas fuerte **– enamorada de ti!.. –** el gemido fue el más fuerte de todos, ella había llegado al climax y yo quede sorprendido.. pero sobre todo quede muy, pero muy asustado..

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

tengo que admitir que no pensaba hacer lemon, pero bueno lo hice jejeje..

y aunque lo duden este es un ranmaxakane.. por si andaban al pendiente ^^.. que hará ranma?, que pasara al día siguiente en la cita de ranma y akane?

_**stg. pepper's::. **_que bueno que te aya gustado n.n, espero que te guste el lemon jejeje.. , pues como vez no los descubrió, y también el enojo de shampoo en realidad eran celos, jejeje ella se enamoro de ranma.. XD espero que te guste!..

_**pauly::.**_ que bueno que te gusta n.n, espero que este también te guste *u* y pues estoy tratando de hacerlo mas largo, y este creo que si lo logre no?.. tu me dices ^^

_**nancyricoleon::.** _jajaja pues aquí esta la continuación ^u^.. espero que también te guste..

_**bry::.**_ pues si, es un universo alterado demasiado interesante, también me di cuanta cuando se me ocurrió.. akane y su primera personalidad, pues no puedo decirte porque, pero si sigues leyendo mas adelante te enteraras.. y si las actitudes de esos dos e muy interesante, pero así es cuando solo estas con alguien que no te interesa, solo lo besas porque sabes que es tu novio y que tienes que hacerlo..

_**elianamz-bv::.**_see así es la personalidad de ranma, le daré fuerzas a akane en el siguiente capitulo, lo haré sufrir, no ahora pero si después.. jajaja y tu sugerecia la tomare en cuenta.. jeje disfruta este capitulo n.n

_**akaneyamileth17::. **_pues ya no esperes mas jejeje ntc .. jejeje aquí esta la actualización y que bueno que te este gustando y espero que te siga gustando n.n

_**guest::. **_are sons of bitches both! .. but hey that's the story .. and I assure you I will not ranma whole fic .. I hope you like the update *u*

**_CUÍDENSE_**_**!**_

_**HASTA PRONTO!**_


	5. enfermo?

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**Enfermo?**_

**-dialogo-**

_**-(Prov de .. )**_

- flash back -

Amanecía en nerima, era un amanecer nublado.. había llovido toda la noche, y el cielo amenazaba con volver a llover, e aire soplaba muy fuerte.. un chico de ojos color azules grisáceos, estaba completamente dormido a fuera de su casa, estaba empapado y muy cansado.. su madre nodoka se encontraba abriendo el portón cuando lo vio allí todo mojado y para ella medio muerto cuando en realidad estaba dormido..

**-aaa!.. genma! Ven ayúdame!** – la señora le grito a su esposo que estaba en la sala/comedor de su acogedora casa...

**- que pasa?! –** de un momento para otro el señor ya estaba a su lado, miro a su hijo y lo cargo, camino para la casa sintió algo caliente que estaba en su hombro, se dio cuenta que su hijo tenía demasiada calentura.. **– llama al doctor tofú.. –** le dijo a su esposa y corrió hacia el teléfono desesperada pensando que su hijo estaba herido.. genma subió hasta la habitación del chico y enseguida llegó la madre de ranma, lo coloco bien en la cama y lo cobijo a tal grado que ranma se despertó y no pudo moverse mucho..

**- que pasa?. –** pregunto aun un poco soñoliento..

**- estas enfermo hijo será mejor que descanses, en un rato viene el doctor tofú a atenderte.. –** fue lo único que escucho de sus padres antes de que estos se fueran, que había pasado?.. no recordaba.. se acomodo mejor en la cama y se tocó la frente, realmente estaba muy caliente!.. pensó en lo que debió de pasar y poco a poco fue recordando lo que paso, después de lo de shampoo él se había desconcertado demasiado, había sido muy duro con ella la noche anterior..

-inicio de flash back –

_**(prov de ranma)**_

Shampoo y yo nos estábamos vistiendo, estaba pensando en como irme de allí muy rápido sin dar muchas explicaciones y enredarme en problemas que no quería.. sentí que shampoo estaba muy nerviosa, seguramente porque aun no le decía nada desde su inesperada confesión, pero que quería?.. que le dijera que si?, como? Si cuando entre a su casa y la vi me dí cuenta que shampoo era demasiado prostituta para mi, por su cuerpo habían pasado muchas manos y eso me dio asco!

**-me voy adiós.. –** le dije y en sus ojos mire mi rostro era inexpresiva..

**- que?!.. no me dirás nada? –** reclamo muy enojada..

**- si.. –** yo aun estaba desconcertado y se lo dije en un susurro

**- dime –** shampoo estaba muy interesada

**- yo no siento nada por ti, shampoo.. lo siento..** – le dije calmadamente

**- que?!.. pero yo si!.. solo dame una oportunidad.. yo te are muy feliz te lo prometo!.. –** los ojos de ella estaban poblados de lagrimas, hice caso omiso y empecé a caminar hacía la puerta principal..

**- por favor solo dame una oportunidad.. serás muy feliz a mi lado.. –** abri la puerta pero no Salí y le volví a decir

**- no –** tratando de sonar calmado en vano, shampoo realmente me estaba irritando y se escucho en mi voz..

**- por favor ranma, yo te puedo dar mas que akane -** yo estaba mas irritado todavía..

**- no shampoo y no insistas –** dije entre dientes..

**- ranma no me miras!.. que no vez que yo soy mas mujer que esa mocosa de akane!.. –** shampoo grito y con eso yo explote.. voltee y me puse de su altura..

**- que no!.. que no entiendes niñita tonta! Que no quiero nada contigo!.. solo te utilice para tener sexo! Que no miras que no quiero estar cerca de ti.. te has acostado con muchos y eso me da asco!.. –** la ultima palabra me di el lujo de decirlo muy detenidamente, shampoo frunció el seño..

**- acaso me acabas de decir puta?!.. –** pregunto retándome con la mirada

**- pues si te callo el saco.. póntelo!.. –** le afirme con un dicho..

**- pagaras por esto ranma!.. pagaras por haberme humillado!.. –** me dijo estaba muy enojada, me empujo haciendo que saliera de la casa y me cerro la puerta en mis narices..

Me fui de allí lo mas pronto que pude, caminaba por las calles desiertas, era de madrugada y además de estar completamente solo empezó la maldita lluvia.. como odiaba la lluvia.. y lo peor de todo es que era muy fuerte.. quería correr y no mojarme, pero por otro lado necesitaba pensar, algo que normalmente no hago, siempre actuó sin pensar.. empecé a caminar muy lentamente por las calles hacia mi casa.. pensaba en akane, shampoo y en mi.. pondría en marcha mi plan con akane y dejaría de ver a shampoo si! Me alejare lo mas que pueda de ella y seguiré en mis planes con akane si!.. eso haría!.. llegue a mi casa y me senté en mi acera que esta enfrente del portón, aun llovia , pero me quede allí sentado y pensando que aunque ya había resuelto el problema de shampoo aun había algo que me inquietaba ese "pagaras por esto ranma" y "pagaras por haberme humillado" que me haría?.. le diría a akane nuestra pequeña aventura?.. si es así mis planes se irían al desagüe y no solo eso.. akane sufriría?.. eso no lo se, no he sentido sus besos realmente sinceros pero si ella llega a sufrir.. mis amigos me odiarían.. akane es mucho mas amiga de ellos que yo.. es obvio que se pondrían de su parte, si así fuera y mas porque yo tendría toda la culpa. Ya no tendría mas oportunidad con akane, mis ojos se agrandaron mucho mas de lo que se podían.. que me estaba pasando?.. desde cuando me importaba tener oportunidades con alguna chica?, jamas! Eso jamas me había pasado!.. pero cierto es que tengo un poco de miedo a la reacción que pueda tener akane con esa noticia , tenía miedo que shampoo le dijera de nuestra aventura a akne y esta se enojara y me dejara de hablar para siempre!.. que?! Desde cuando me importaba que una chica me dejara de hablar?.. aaa! Esto me esta matando la cabeza.. me quise levantar pero donde trate me caí y todo fue oscuridad..

-fin del flash back-

_**(prov de ranma)**_

**- asi! Eso fue lo que paso –** llegue a recordar todo, de nuevo esas dudas vinieron a mi.. que me estará pasando?.. porque me preocupo de que es lo que piense de mi?.. porque me preocupa que shampoo le diga algo a akane?, suspire cansado de estar pensando en lo mismo que antes de desmayarme, tal vez sea la enfermedad.. si es eso! De tanta calentura que tengo solo estoy alucinando y pensando tonterías.. y quizá una siesta me vendría bien, al despertar sería yo otra vez.. seguiría siendo el mismo patán que juega con las chicas que tanto me gusta ser.. si!.. bueno será mejor dormir, me acosté de lado que era donde más estaba cómodo.. y me quede más que dormido..

Abrí mis ojos muy lentamente, la calentura había empeorado eso me di cuenta en cuanto quise abrir mi boca, esta estaba reseca y muy caliente, mi saliva quemaba mi garganta.. me levante, pero al instante sentí que todo se movía y me alcance a sostener de la pared.. rayos! Estoy muy mal, me duele la cabeza y todo el cuerpo, salí del cuarto y me dirigí hacía el baño, llegue y me mire al espejo, tenía ojeras, mi nariz esta roja y mis ojos están entrecerrados.. agarre mi cepillo y me empecé a lavar los dientes, necesitaba sentir mi boca fresca, termine de cepillármelos y Salí del baño hacía mi cuarto.. iba caminando hacía allá cuando me di cuenta que abajo no se escuchaba solo dos voces sino tres.. quien era esa tercera voz?.. había visto medicina en el buro por lo que el doctor tofú no podría ser ya que mi padre y el no tienen una bonita relación, el doctor si llega a mi casa, da la consulta, da medicamento e inmediatamente se va.. entonces?, me acerque hacía las escaleras, llegue a la orilla y puse toda mi atención a esa tercera voz.. la escuche y de inmediato la reconocí.. era akane!.. akane? Que hacía aquí?.. quise escuchar mas pero donde me acerque mas me caí hacía las escaleras y rodé hasta llegar al ultimo escalón.. escuche pasos apresurados y en instantes me vi rodeado de mis padres y akane..

**-akane?.. que haces aquí?..** – le dije poniéndome de pie con ayuda de mi padre..

**- recuerdas nuestra cita?..** – me dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa.. rayos! Esta calentura me esta haciendo tener alucinaciones.. cita? Mierda! No recordaba la cita..

**- lo siento akane.. no lo recordaba.. –** en cuanto termine de decir eso, estornude muy fuerte.. ella solo me miro con esa hermosa sonrisa

**- descuida ranma, ven vamos a tu cuarto.. yo te cuidare.. –** akane se metio bajo mi hombro y me llevó hacía la habitación, todo el camino pensé que mis padres nos seguían, pero al llegar a mi habitación descubrí que solo estábamos nosotros dos solos.. **– tus padres van a salir, así que yo te cuidare.. –** me dijo akane.. ella? Cuidarme? Porque? Claro! Era mi novia no?.. pero que? Jamas en mi vida me había cuidado una mujer que no fuera mi madre.. no tuve muchas novias formales, y las pocas que tuve duraban menos de tres días que es lo que tardo en llevarlas a la cama.. pero akane?.. ella era diferente.. **– ranma? –** me pregunto akane, me saco de mis pensamientos y voltee a verla, estaba mirándome preocupada?.. si eso es lo que veía en sus ojos, sonreí para mis adentros es la misma mirada que miraba en mi madre cuando algo me pasaba.. **– estas bien? –** entrecerré mis ojos, mas de lo que ya estaban..

**- cres que.. –** me pause para pasar saliva, realmente mi garganta estaba seca, al parecer akane lo noto, porque se acercó a mí y me ayudo a sentarme y me paso un vaso con agua, lo bebí todo, hasta la ultima gota **– crees que estoy bien –** le dije y mire que frunció el ceño, me dejo caer, hacía mi cama, lo bueno es que mi cabeza calló en la almohada.. ella se paró y se fue.. que? A donde iba? Me dejaría solo?.. me senté en la cama sacando mis piernas para ir tras ella.. camine lentamente hacía la puerta, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando ella aprecio en el marco de esta..

**- que haces?!.. –** dejo la vasija con agua y el trapo, que traía en las manos en el mueble que estaba a un lado de la puerta y me agarro del brazo, me llevó hasta la cama de nuevo.. fue por la vasija y volvió.. en el trapo coloco unos cubos de hielo, la enredo y me la coloco en la frente..

**- tu medre dejo hecha sopa para que te alivies mas rápido.. la quieres comer ahora?.. –** me pregunto sin mirarme, estará enojada?..

**- si –** es lo único que respondí, ella dio un paso hacía la puerta pero la detuve con mi mano agarrándole la muñeca..** – akane?.. –** la llame ella volteo **– akane enserio lamento mucho no haber salido.. –** le dije ella se hincó a la altura de mi cama y me sonrió.. esa sonrisa.. esa sonrisa que solo ella tiene.. de eso me había dado cuenta las veces que habíamos salido, ella era muy alegre y graciosa.. esa sonrisa que había visto que dejaba como idiotas a muchos hombres.. esa sonrisa que dejo de ver por mes y medio.. sentí que fruncí el ceño y mi sonrisa boba?.. como sea esa sonrisa desapareció.. que había pasado con ella?, algo muy duro para ella? Habrá sufrido? Acaricie levemente su rostro ella ladeo su cabeza y cerro sus ojos.. sus ojos avellana, habrá sufrido? No me imaginaba esos hermosos ojos con lagrimas.. de tan solo pensarlo me daba rabia!.. deje de acariciarla.. me asuste!.. de que? De lo que estaba pensando!.. porque estaba pensando todo eso!..

**- será mejor que te traiga la sopa ya –** me dijo, yo solo asentí.. y me recosté sobre mi espalda, el trapo con hielos estaba en mi frente.. serré mis ojos y pensé en todo lo que últimamente estaba pensando.. ¡que rayos me pasaba!.. porque estaba pensando esas cosas de akane.. bueno cierto era que akane siempre me había parecido una chica con buen cuerpo y muy hermosa pero jamas había visto lo linda, tierna que a veces puede ser, debería de dejar de pensar así si quería acostarme con ella y después seguir siendo un don juan como antes..

Continuara...

* * *

_Hola! cuantos siglos verdad?.. en fin quiero confesarles que la tardanza fue a propósito, quería saber que opinaban del lemon.. jejeje y por lo que vi.. creo que no are lemon a menos que sea claro de ranmaxakane lo prometo!.. jejejeje bueno ahora sobre el capitulo.. desde aquí lo narrara ranma.. wii! jejeje les gusto el capitulo? a mi si! ranma puso en su lugar a shampoo y esta dudando acá con akane wow ya va a empezar lo bueno verdad y sabe que? les daré un adelanto del fic (no se que capitulo pero..) shinosuke aparecerá en mi fic.. así que ya saben que significa eso verdad? así es! celos nivel: Ranma Saotome :DD.._

_reviews!.. _

_**nancyricoleon::.**_gracias por seguir el fic que bueno que te guste n.n y aquí esta la actualización espero que también te guste este!

_**elianamz-bv::.**_descuida no hay problema! la verdad es que yo también estaba en duda si poner lemon o no y mucho mas en duda en poner con shampoo y ranma ya que este es un ranmaxakane.. gracias por la critica y le daré muy duro a ranma se lo merece por... y como vez dudo que ranma vaya a regresar con shampoo así que ya no habrá lemon de ellos dos.. en fiiin espero que te guste este capitulo.. n.n

**bry::.** gracias por todo, en realidad si estaba en duda sobre eso de las clasificaciones.. ya la cambie gracias! jajaja pues si imagínate la cara de shampoo cuando le dijo prosti jejeje y pues si! si quieres saber lo de akane tendrás que esperar.. jajajaja te gustaría que lo hiciera sufrir? a mi también! lo are!.. espero que te guste el fic

_**stg. pepper's::.**_jajaja pues si les arruine la celebración a muchos.. realmente yo también quería que lo descubrieran pero el fic no tendría chiste..y como vez ranma despresio a shampoo pero ella e advirtio de algo que sera?.. y espero que también te guste este capitulo!..

_**Pauly::.**_jejeje bueno pues allí tienes la respuesta de ranma y mas largo esta este capitulo.. jejeje espero que te guste..


	6. No son celos! o si?

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**No son celos! o si?**_

**-dialogo-**

* * *

Sali de mis pensamientos cuando akane entro por la puerta, sonreí de medio lado estaba intentando que no callera nada del plato sopero, movía la bandeja donde lo traía de un lado a otro tratando de que ni una gota salga del plato.. me escuche reír ante aquello.. aquella risa salió sin que yo lo quisiera, sin darme cuenta me senté y enfrente tenía el espejo de cuerpo completo, me pude ver mal.. aun tenía ojeras, la nariz roja, me notaba cansado.. pero hubo algo que me desconcertó, estaba sonriendo, riendo.. vaya! Hace mucho que algo así no me daba gracia.. ella llegó a donde estaba yo, me senté en la cama y ella dejó a bandeja en mis piernas.. miraba la comida con asco, eso es raro en mi.. normalmente me la comería sin siquiera respirar.. pero no.. mire a akane, ella me miro con rareza, seguro esta pensando en lo mismo que yo..

**- te dio asco? Y eso?. Es raro que te de asco la comida.. y es mucho mas raro que te de asco la comida de tía nodoka.. –** acaso akane había dicho tia nodoka?

**- tia nodoka? –** pregunte sin poder contener la curiosidad

**- sip –** me contesto contenta como una niña pequeña.. **– tu mamá dijo que le había agradado mucho, mas que tus antiguas novias y que le podría decir así.. tía nodoka –** me conto.. y yo la miraba como si me hubiera contado la mentira mas obvia del mundo entero.. **– es cierto!-** claro que era cierto, akane no es buena mentirosa, y esta vez no me mentía.. me recosté en la cama, de un momento a otro me sentí muy cansado.. pero seguí con la duda, si mi madre le dijo que le dijera tía nodoka es porque realmente le agrado, he tenido varias novias formales que mi madre conoció, pero ninguna le agradaba para nada, llegó hasta hacerles maldades, que akane le agradara significaba que mi madre la aprobaba, que paso por su interrogatorio y pruebas para poder ser una futura saotome.. mierda, esto se esta saliendo de control, - en que piensas? – la voz de akane sonó muy cerca, voltee y mire que akane estaba sentada y recargaba su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, mire hacía arriba que es donde tenía la cabeza, pero ella tenía su vista enfrente, mire hacia esa dirección y era su mano, tenía su brazo extendida hacía enfrente y miraba con detenimiento su mano, sonreí, voltee todo mi cuerpo y le abrace el estomago, con mis ojos cerrados le pregunte..

**- checas que no te falte ningún dedo? –** tanto ella como yo reímos.. su risa, era tan melodiosa, tan natural, tan única.. de pronto sentí unas ganas enormes de besarla, la agarre fuerte de sus caderas y la estire hacia abajo dejándola a mi altura.. y la bese, pero este beso era lento, no se porque hice eso!.. se supone que las chicas son las que siempre vienen a mi! Y ellas son las que normalmente me besan!.. pero con akane era distinto, demasiado distinto, y eso me asusto, me asuste mucho, la deje de besar y la abrase mas fuerte quedando mi cabeza en su hombro, seguramente mis ojos estaban muy abiertos, realmente me asuste, había sentido algo cuando la bese, como un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, ese escalofrió, era un sentimiento, un sentimiento en una relación que ninguno de los dos quiere es una buena señal, pero solo para las parejas que si quieren continuar con esa relación.. pero yo no, yo solo quiero acostarme con ella y listo, realmente este sentimiento me asusto y no quería que pasara a mayores.. no! esto no puede pasar a ser algo mas intenso!.. Estaría un mes con akane es lo que me daría para poder acostarme con ella.. si después del mes no logro nada.. la dejaría por cualquier excusa y después seguiría con mi vida.. la que siempre he vivido.. akane ya no me abrazaba y sentía su respiración mas calmada.. me separe de ella y me quede mirando su rostro angelical, era tan blanca como la nieve, sus labios eran carnosos y rojos como una granada, eran perfectos a mi parecer, no me pude resistir y bese su labios, sus perfectos labios, pero esta vez ella no me respondía ya que estaba dormida.. rayos! Quiero que me responda el beso!.. la moví con nada de gracia.. fue tosco lo se.. pero quería mi beso, ella abrió sus ojos y yo me quede quieto mirando esos ojos aun nublados por el sueño, se aclararon y me quede un momento mirándolos, eran tan hermosos..

**- ranma!.. –** me pareció tan tierna, estaba un poco enojada, pero a la vez se tallaba los ojos con un brazo, era tan tierna.. me puse mis puños tapando mis labios y puse mis ojos brillosos..

**- es que quería un beso** – le dije.. mire como abrió grande los ojos, sorprendida?.. de que?, ella aparto su mirada, tratando de no verme..

**- y para eso tenias que despertarme? –** se quejo con las mejillas infladas, me escuche suspirar

**- mierda! –** dije en voz alta, ella se veía tan linda enojada..

**- eres un grosero! –** me acuso ahora con el entrecejo fruncido..

**- he? –** me quede sorprendido a que se refería?.. pero no tuve tiempo de preguntar, ya que lo siguiente fue que sentí dos golpes en mi cabeza.. **– y eso que fue? –** pregunte curioso porque había ahecho eso?..

**- por grosero! cada vez que digas una grosería te golpeare la cabeza.. –** me dijo haciendo una señal con el dedo índice..

**- que estupidez aka.. –** no me dejo terminar, lo siguiente fue que sentí otros dos golpes en la cabeza, solté una pequeña risita, ella y mi madre eran muy parecidas, mi madre también me regañaba por ser tan grosero **- esta bien, ya entendí, cambiemos de tema.. Haber cuéntame cómo te la pasaste en la 400? –** le pregunte con una sonrisa, tal vez a akane no la quiera como una novia, pero era una buena amiga y me gustaba hablar con ella..

**- pues.. –** ella miro hacía el techo y se sonrojo un poco.. mi sonrisa se esfumo al ver ese sonrojo **– amm si, me la pase bien.. –** me dijo después de unos segundos en silencio..

**- que hiciste? –** pregunte con mi ceño arrugado y mis ojos acusadores..

**- lo normal, bailar, reír… y demás –** el sonrojo aumento **– ranma será mejor que te de tu medicina -**se quiso levantar de la cama, pero yo la agarre de la muñeca.. no se pararía hasta que me diga la verdad..

**- con quien estuviste en la disco? –** le pregunte, algo o ALGUIEN! causaba ese sonrojo, y eso no me gusta para nada, quien se atrevería a mirar a akane, sabiendo que ella es mi novia!.. dudo que alguien en el barrio de nerima no sepa que somos novios, yo soy muy popular entre las chicas y ella entre los chicos.. ¡así que todos saben que ella es MIA!

**- ha?.. pues con ukyo y los chicos.. –** dijo y el sonrojo bajo un poco, pero yo aún estaba inquieto que chicos? Además de ryoga y moousse? De por si ryoga ya es un peligro..

**- que chicos? –** akane me miraba confundida, y después me miro con una sonrisa

**- amor.. –** me llamo con esa dulce palabra.. pero yo no le hice caso y le reclame..

**- si, claro.. me llamas amor, por que me quieres contentar.. seguramente un idiota te cortejo ayer y como yo no estaba, no le pude decir que tu eres MIA!.. –**

**- amor.. –** me llamo con los ojos entrecerrados.

**- no me llames así.. seguramente, no me quieres.. seguramente conociste a alguien mas el día de ayer, que crees que es mejor que yo, pero no es así!.. yo soy mejor que todos esos imbéciles akane! –** estaba realmente furioso..

**- cielito.. –** me dijo entre dientes, con una mano en su cintura y con la otra se tocaba la frente..

**- no!.. dime quien es!.. le partiré su mandarina en gajos.. creme akane.. después de la paliza que le daré no podrás ni reconocer al idiota que te coqueteo en esa disco! –** le grite.. durante todo mi discurso moví mis manos, de un lado para otro al igual que mi cabeza y al ultimo quede con mis brazos cruzados y mirándola acusadoramente.. ella me miro y sonrió.. porque sonríe?.. que tiene de divertido que quiera a otro y no a mi?.. yo no le hallo la diversión a eso!.

**- haber.. dijiste.. idiota, imbéciles y.. ammm otra vez idiota.. –** la mire o.0, pero después sentí exactamente seis golpes en la cabeza.. **– grosero! –** me grito con enojo fingido, ya que tenía una sonrisa que no le cabía en su rostro.. de que estaba feliz?, claro seguro que lo estaba por haber conocido a ese estúpido.. me voltee en la cama, viendo la pared y dándole la espalda..

**- porque me cambias el tema?, porque no respondes mis preguntas?.. Seguramente todas mis sospechas son ciertas.. verdad?.. –** le pregunte enojado, pasaron unos segundos de silenció y después sentí un escalofrío recorrerme todo el cuerpo al sentir unos brazos abrazarme y unirse en mi torso y una cabeza pegada a mi espalda..

**- que lindo, te vez cuando sientes celos.. –** celos?.. eran eso?, no claro que no! Solo que me molesta que alguien, no sepa que ella es mía! Y mucho peor, si intenta algo con ella!.. aaddgg!.. no son celos!, yo no estoy celoso!.. **– no te respondo, porque nada de lo que sospechas es cierto –** me voltee a verla y ella se apoyo con sus codos en la cama y me miro.. **– no hay ningún "idiota".. –** hizo una señal con los dedos para decir idiota.. sonreí.. y le di un golpe en la cabeza, ella se quejo..

**- grosera.. –** le dije y ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados..

**- eso yo lo invente..** – me dijo.. un momento!, entonces si no hay ningún idiota, entonces porque se sonrojaba?

**- si no hay ningún idio.. quiero decir, ningún hombre, dime porque te sonrojabas?.. –** ella me miro y se volvió a sonrojar.. se acostó boca arriba a un lado

**- es que es muy vergonzoso.. –** se tapo la cara con las dos manos..

**- qué? –** le pregunte riendo

**- es que ayer, tome demasiado, subí al escenario y…. –** prolongo el "y" se sonrojo.. que habrá hecho?

**- y qué? –** pregunte viéndola con una sonrisa, se veía adorable..

**- es que.. –** se sonrojo más.. **– está bien.. te diré, pero no te vayas a burlar.. –** yo negué con la cabeza **– pues me pase con la bebida y subía al escenario… adg! Yo "canté".. y tú sabes cómo una persona bebida canta verdad –** ella se tapó la cara y yo ya no pude reprimir más la risa.. me estaba matando.. ella me miro feo y se volteo, dándome la espalda **– no debí contarte –** su voz sonó molesta, trate de calmar mi risa.. cuando por fin se apaciguo, la abrace..

**- o vamos akane, ya paso.. –** le dije en el oído y después bese su mejilla, su cabello olía a lavanda, olía delicioso

**- no, no ha pasado aun.. –** dijo aun un poco enojada, pero su voz sonaba cansada.. **– ryoga me gravo con su celular.. –** lo dijo en un susurro.. me aguantaba las ganas de estallar en carcajadas, yo quería ver ese video, escondí mi cabeza en su espalda y después de unos minutos, deje de reír..

**- oye akane, que tal si mañana salimos a alguna parte, ya que hoy no pudimos.. –** le pregunte

**- si.. –** me lo dijo en otro susurro, volteo y la mire, se estaba quedando dormida.. **– un picnic, hay que ir al parque y hacer un picnic –** después de que decidiera a donde iríamos se quedó dormida.. le bese los labios y me recosté abrazándole, sin pensarlo dos veces, cerré los ojos y me quede dormido..

Sentí una mano en mi frente, abrí mis ojos y mire a mi madre que alejaba su mano de mi cabeza.. me veía preocupada, me extrañe..

**-sucede algo? –** le pregunte..

**- n-no te has tomado la medicina verdad?.. –** respondió de manera algo nerviosa, pero no mucho

**- la verdad no.. –** toqué mi frente y me extrañe más.. no tenía nada de fiebre.. **– pero ya estoy mejor.. mamá porque estas preocupada? –** ella suspiro y miro a akane, que hasta ahora seguía dormida..

**- vamos abajo.. –** me dijo, con cuidado me levante y bajamos hasta la cocina

**- y bien mamá.. dime ya que me estas asustando –** le pregunte calmado

**- es sobre akane-chan –** la mire sin entender

**- que sucede con ella? -** me dio la medicina casera que mi padre invento.. "el gran invento saotome" como el lo llamaba, me la tome y ella me respondió..

**- es solo que yo la quiero mucho.. y aunque tu seas mi hijo, se perfectamente como eres y lo que haces ranma.. se que juegas con las chicas, que no sientes realmente nada por ellas –** la mire sorprendido.. ella sabía todo? **– siempre lo he sabido pero nunca te dije nada.. porque me sentía orgullosa de ti, de que seas tan varonil y todo un hombre saotome.. –** mi hermosa madre me estaba hinchando el ego **– pero –** la mire curioso **– akane es como la hija que nunca tuve.. no quiero que sufra ranma.. –** me miro suplicante, me quede mirándole un momento y decidí que era mejor que le dijera la verdad

**- mamá sinceramente.. yo me hice novio de akane, solo para acostarme con ella –** ella me miro asustada **– yo.. no siento nada por ella –** mi estomago dolió un poco al decir eso **– pero mamá no debes preocuparte dudo que ella sienta algo por mi –** baje mi mirada a mis manos y después suspire y la volví a ver **– mamá.. no te preocupes, ella no sufrirá.. –** me levante del banco donde estaba y empecé a caminar pero su voz me detuvo

**- tampoco quiero que tu sufras ranma –** me dijo, reir sarcásticamente y la voltee a ver

**- mamá ambos sabemos que yo no sufriré.. ya que jamás me he enamorado –** le dije, pero me arrepentí por la respuesta que me dijo

**- y.. que me dices de ranko? -** …. No respondí nada a eso, simplemente me retire a mi habitación..

Llegue a mi cuarto agitado, no quería recordar a aquella estúpida zorra.. lo ultimo que quería en estos momentos es que me dijeran su maldito nombre.. mire por mi ventana, odiaba ese nombre, odiaba a la dueña de ese nombre, odiaba la historia que tuve con esa chica, odiaba que aun sintiera algo por esa mujer, maldecía el día en que la conoció, maldecía el día en que se hicieron amigos, maldecía el día en que descubrió que se había enamorado de ella…

Continuara…..

* * *

ola! vaya esta vez me tarde mucho, pero tengo mis razones la verdad es que estoy en tiempo de exposiciones en la secundaría y por lo tantotengo que estudiar mucho para no aquivocarme porque estas exposiciones valen mas de la mitad de mi calificación, a parte de todo eso, soy jefa de grupo, quiere decir que me involucro en muchas actividades de la secundaria por lo que estoy mas ocupada (pero también a veces me salvan de unas clases n.n) en fin aquí esta el capitulo espero que lo disfruten

SENTIMIENTOS, CELOS Y SOBRETODO MAS SECRETOS!

**reviews** (seré breve.. ya que sigo muy ocupada)

_nancyricoleon::._ **gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustado n.n y gracias por los reviews!**

_azucenas45::. _**hola!, descuida, aunque me tarde no dejare de seguirla! la patraña de ranma jajaja XD.. pues digamos que pronto shampoo le dará a ranma una gran noticia.. bueno gracias por leer y por los reviews!**

_stg. pepper's::. _**pues si akane a pesar de todo es buena, con todas las personas, y si sahmpoo hara mas de una cosa para hacerlos sufrir jajaja, no dire nada sobre shinosuke eso es sorpresa XD.. gracias por leer y buenas vibras para ti también!.. gracias por los reviews!**

_guest::. _**yes, shampoo soon will give ranma big news!.. and good ranma always been an idiot, but really the jajajjaa revenge soon, I'll be the bad u.u.. anyway thanks for reading and hope you like it. I have to admit that I did not understand much of what you wrote, it is a bit of English, but not both u.u..**

_asv::._** que bueno que te guste!.. lo se, lo se exagere con el lemon de shampooxranma, no lo voy a volver a hacer, almeno no de esa pareja.. aquí esta solamente una parte de todos los celos que tendran ambos durante todo el fic.. gracias por leer por los reviews!**

_bry::. _**si! le esta importando mucho! shampoo es mucho de temer, jajaja en fin shampoo le hará mas de una travesura para vengarse de ranma jajjajaa, y pues si ranma a pesar de no quererla como novio o no sentir nada de amor por ella no signifique que no la quiera como amiga y este al pendiente de ella.. gracias por leer y por los reviews!**

_elianamz-bv::. _**wuajajaja y mas intriga en saber que historia tiene ranma con ranko jajajaja.. en fin.. espero que también te guste este capitulo.. gracias por leer y por los reviews ^^**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS..**

**Siguiente capitulo "PICNIC"**

_**HASTA PRONTO!**_


	7. Picnic

**Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que los personajes no son míos :'(, les pertenece a rumiko takajashí.. este escrito lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión :D.. ahora si.. lean!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Picnic**

**- dialogo -**

- (acciones de ranma que el no ve) –

_**- flash back –**_

_- (prov. de …)_

* * *

**- en este lugar está bien? –** le pregunte a akane, ella lo miro y analizo por un segundo, el lugar era debajo de un frondoso árbol el pasto estaba seco es increíble que ayer hubiera casi una tormenta y ahora era el día mas caluroso que había sentido desde que llegue aquí a nerima.. sin duda era un barrio loco.. akane asintió con la cabeza, ambos tendimos la manta y ordenamos la comida que mamá había hecho especialmente para nosotros..

**- se ve delicioso.. tía nodoka cocina muy rico –** me dijo akane, puso una cara de niña en una dulcería.. se veía graciosa, empezamos a comer y la verdad me sorprendí mucho cuando vi que akane tenía el mismo apetito que yo.. (sonrió) akane y yo teníamos mucho en común, akane definitivamente realmente era muy diferente a todas con las que había salido, ellas solo comían lechuga, hojas.. pero akane no le importaba eso.. y la verdad me daba curiosidad saber como es que tenía ese cuerpo.. la comida se acabo (una gota le escurrió por su frente) realmente habíamos comido mucho.. llevábamos dos canastas repletas de comida y ahora ambas estaban vacías

**- vaya akane.. –** ella me miro con el seño fruncido..

**- que? –** me dijo

**- comes mucho.. como es que estas tan delgada –** dije y rogué a kami que no se enfadara u ofendiera por mi pregunta

**- aaa.. si pues las artes marciales me ayudan mucho –** artes? Acaso ella practicaba? (tenía una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro)

**- practicas? –** soné emocionado y eso no me gusto.. no tenía que estar feliz de encontrar otra cosa que teníamos en común

**- si mi padre tiene un doyo.. y pues fue inevitable enamorarme de las artes.. –** me dijo con los ojos hacía el cielo y me pareció la mujer perfecta en ese momento.. Donde encontrabas a una chica que ame algo como tu? Sobre todo cuando ese algo son las artes marciales.. (frunció el ceño y volteo en dirección opuesta de akane) pero esto no debe ser así, ella tiene que ser aburrida y plástica como las otras.. no tiene que ser diferente, no tiene que tener tantas cosas en común conmigo..

**- ranma –** la voz de akane me sacó de mis pensamientos y voltee a verla.. Cuando lo hice note que sacó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.. (la miro con curiosidad) creo que dirá algo con seriedad.. **– escucha ranma.. ambos sabemos que aunque somos novios no sentimos nada el uno por el otro –** que?! (la miro sorprendido) **– así es ranma.. yo acepte ser tu novia.. pero no siento nada por ti–** aunque lo negara eso me desilusionó tenía la esperanza de que ella sintiera algo por mi, aunque sea algo leve y poder llevármela a la cama sin mucho esfuerzo **– te preguntaras porque acepte si no siento nada verdad? –** en realidad no me lo había preguntado, pero cuando lo dijo me di cuenta que si quería saber esa respuesta, asentí con la cabeza y ella mirando el cielo me respondió **– porque quería sentir lo que es amar, amar a alguien.. estar completamente enamorada.. –** hizo una pausa y cerro los ojos.. entonces aunque akane no sienta nada por mi, ella si quiere hacerlo.. si quiere enamorarse.. ja! Eso me cae como anillo al dedo, la enamoro, me acuesto con ella y rompo nuestro noviazgo sin sentido.. **– no se tu ranma.. Pero yo quiero intentarlo.. Quiero darle una oportunidad a este noviazgo, sin sentimientos que dices?.. lo intentamos? –** definitivamente akane no era como las otras, las otras jamás tendrían el valor para pedirme o decirme todo lo que me estaba diciendo ella.

**- de acuerdo.. intentémoslo!.. –** aunque le dije que si, mi mente me decía que no.. no cometería el mismo error que con ranko… no, no me enamoraría de akane.. simplemente no lo haría, seguiría mi plan original cumplir el mes con ella y si no he tenido resultados terminar con ella.. akane me miro con una hermosa sonrisa y en sus ojos había un brillo de emoción (ranma se quedó estático, mirándola como un bobo) **– y bien? Qué hacemos? –** (ranma miro hacia el frente) bien si quería enamorarla tenía que pasar tiempo con ella, ser cursi, romántico, detallista y todas esas cosas que a las chicas les gustaba.. (hizo una mueca de disgusto) odio ser así.. Seguramente akane me diría que fuéramos al cine a ver alguna película ridículamente romántica y empalagosa (otra mueca de más disgusto)..

**- ven.. vamos a caminar –** ella se paró enfrente mío y me extendió la mano, yo me pare y empezamos a caminar, platicábamos de la universidad, de los amigos, de shampoo, cuando ella la menciono rápidamente le cambie el tema no iba a hablar de ella, le pregunte varias cosas que realmente quería saber de ella y las artes marciales, ella me respondía y además me platicaba varios momentos un tanto divertidos de ella cuando entrenaba, me soltaba a reír y ella igual.. Pero para mí desgracia paramos de caminar cuando unos niños en las chanchas de fútbol no hacían señales con los brazos..

**- quieren jugar?! -** nos gritó uno de los niños.. por alguna razón me dieron demasiadas ganas de hacerlo, de jugar fútbol pero no podía hacerlo, estaba acompañado de akane no podía dejarla sola, (suspiro resignado) mire a akane y antes de que le pudiera decir algo, ella le grito a aquellos niños

**- claro!.. nos encantaría! –** seguido akane corrió hasta ellos y yo me quede estático mirándola (en realidad la miraba con mucha emoción) que?!. Como a una chica le puede gustar el fútbol que no tenía miedo de que se le rompiera una uña o algo parecido?.. reaccione después de unos segundos y empecé a correr.. pero había olvidado que akane no es como las que he salido, ella es un tipo de chica nueva que no he probado, terreno que no he pisado..

* * *

_**(prov. de shampoo)**_

Caminaba por las calles del barrio de nerima, caminaba lento y además arrastraba los pies, estaba enojada, molesta.. no! Lo que le seguía de esas dos, hacía gestos con la cara y maldecía a lo bajo y a veces en voz alta también.. Estaba pensando en todo lo que me había ocurrido con ranma.. no quería vengarme de el.. en realidad quería que se diera cuenta que akane no valía la pena, que supiera que yo era mucho mejor que ella.. pensaba hasta que escuche una voz muy conocida por mi, era akane?.. mire a mi izquierda y si!, para mi desgracia allí estaba mi ex amiga, pero no solo estaba ella, estaba con el.. ella había corrido hasta unos niños y el se había quedado estático pero la miraba con emoción, después reacciono y corrió hacia ella y sentí que toda la rabia que sentía hacia ella volvía a mi cuerpo, volvía a querer acabarla hasta no poder más.. pero cómo?.. de alguna manera tenía que vengarme de ambos, varios planes me habían pasado ya por mi cabeza, se me había ocurrido pagarle a un chico para que se hiciera pasar por el actual novio de akane, pero a ranma no le importaría, estoy segura que el solo esta con ella por sexo, así que es mejor que ella tome la decisión de romper este noviazgo y así le arruinaría los planes a mi querido amado, la mejor opción es encontrar a una chica y que esta diga que su novia, pero él lo negaría y tendría toda la razón del mundo, así que tengo que encontrar a una chica con la que ranma haya tenido una relación seria..

_-flash back-_

**- shampoo! Sal por la ventana! –** ranma me grito, mientras ya vestido salió del cuarto apresurado por que sus padres no entraran a la habitación del chico, me vestí y pensaba en obedecerlo y salir por la ventana pero, que tal si sus padres se iban pronto? Y el querría seguir en lo que estaban?, me escondí en el armario que quedaba enfrente de su cama y enseguida el volvió a entrar con sus padres.. ranma s notaba tenso, la señora nodoka triste y el señor furioso.. que pasaba?

**- y ranko como ha estado? –** pregunto ranma ahora con una mirada melancólica hacia la ventana.. ranko? La Hija del señor kamura? La famosa hija del señor kamura?

**- ranma! Es increíble que después de lo que te hizo!, después de lo que te hizo! Sigas preguntando por ella! –** ranma seguía mirando hacía la ventana.. que? Que les había hecho?,el señor genma echaba chispas de los ojos

**- cariño! –** la señora saotome interrumpió al señor **– ranma estuvo a punto de casarse con ella y la amaba!... que no puedes ser un poco mas delicado! –** que?! Ranma se iba a casar?! Y Sobre todo con ranko kamura?!

**- no mamá –** dijo ranma ahora parado frente a ellos y con la mirada dura también **– mi padre tiene razón, la familia kamura ha sido una maldición para nosotros.. –** ranma estaba muy enojado, en sus ojos se podía ver cuanto lo estaba y podría decirse que se estaba aguantando para no maldecir a todo el mundo, para no gritar de lo que aquella chica se iba a morir.. para mi desgracia no escuche lo demás que le había dicho su padre, trate de acercarme para poder oír mejor pero cuando lo hice, un ruido salió de mi zapato con la madera del ropero, la madre de ranma volteo creo que solo ella me escucho..

**- genma ya hablaremos con más calma con ranma después –** le dijo la señora y genma rechinando los dientes se marchó junto con ella, ranma estaba mal, está furioso, enojado y pude escucharlo maldecir a voz alta, después de eso, lo mire melancólico, tanto le había hecho aquella chica? Ranma se durmió después de unos minutos y yo aproveche para salir por la ventana…

_-fin del flash back-_

Claro! Ranko Kamura!, ella seguro me ayudara!, tardare en contactarla pero lo are!, después junto con ella ideare un plan para que el plan de ranma no funcione y después el venga hacía a mí..

* * *

_**(prov. de ranma)**_

Poco a poco fue anocheciendo, de a uno en uno los niños se fueron yendo a sus casas o si no las madres de cada uno venían enojadas por ellos y se los llevaban de las orejas..

**-yuki! Ya es tarde, vámonos a la casa –** akane y yo nos aguantábamos las ganas de reír al ver como el ultimo niño casi lloraba por el dolor de su oreja, cuando se perdieron de nuestra vista soltamos la carcajada, más que fuerte.. akane me miro y con una sonrisa me dijo

**- gracias ranma, me divertí -** akane estaba feliz? estaba contenta? solo por jugar fútbol? (abrió los ojos sorprendidos) me emocione mucho y algo en mi estómago se movió, seguro es hambre.. Me toque el estómago por reflejo, cuando sentí el movimiento, akane me vio con preocupación **– sucede algo ranma? Te sientes mal? –** estaba preocupada, se veía tierna (sonrío) ella se acercó hacía mi tocó mi estómago, sentí una corriente de electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo, pero era una sensación agradable, no había sentido eso nunca..

**- descuida akane, estoy bien –** aproveche de que estaba cerca para abrazarla y besar su frente, seguramente cualquier chico de la universidad, me envidiaría y diría ¿Cómo rayos no aprovechas?! Pero ese no era el momento para hacer méritos, simplemente era momento de besar su frente y abrazarla sin segunda intensión, cuando me separe de ella, la tome de su mano y fuimos hacia donde estaban las cosas, las recogimos y empezamos a caminar hacía su casa, no sé como pero varios temas surgieron en el camino y no paramos de hablar durante todo el camino.. cuando llegamos un beso de su parte me tomo por sorpresa era un beso lento, saboreaba mi boca y yo la suya, saboreaba su boca, su boca, ella sabía tan rico que no quería que el beso acabara, akane besaba bien, el beso duro más de diez minutos, pero para mí desgracia el beso termino, ya que ella le faltaba el aire, eso quiere decir que no está acostumbrada a besar por mucho tiempo o que no había besado a nadie a parte de mi (tenía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro) me agradaba esa segunda opción..

**- hasta mañana ranma –** me dijo akane antes de entrar a su casa y perderla de mi vista.. que había pasado? Y el beso de despedida?

* * *

La mañana siguiente cuando desperté el clima estaba fresco sin duda nerima estaba loco, decidí que no llevaría el uniforme y llevaría mi ropa china, el director permitiría eso?.. hee que mas da.. me asee y baje los escalones encontrando a mis padres desayunando, me despedí de ellos, no tenía ganas de desayunar, antes de salir de su casa y empezar mi caminata hacia la universidad de reojo mire la canasta que akane y yo habíamos utilizado en nuestra cita (sonrió) me encanto ese día, había descubierto que akane sería mas fácil de enamorar de lo que pensaba, aunque me gustaba estar con ella, me gustaba que ella no fuera plástica como las otras, que dijera la verdad siempre.. cuando me haya acostado con ella y termine con ella será una lástima porque me gusta su compañía.. (sonrisa melancólica) que diferente es akane de ranko, a diferencia de akane, ranko es mas plástica que las propias muñecas, vanidosa, es muy complicada y sobre todo es un arma de dobles filo, al igual que shampoo (paro en seco) shampoo, había olvidado por completo a shampoo.. ella dijo que se vengaría, esa bruja es de temer.. que tendrá planeado hacer?, no estoy muy seguro pero es mejor mantener a akane lo mas lejos posible de ella, sería mentira si dijera o pensara que no le tenía miedo, a pesar de que no llegue a conocerla del todo, se que por un capricho puede llegar a lastimar a personas, no solo con palabras, sino con golpes también, realmente temí por akane, temí por su seguridad.. en mi afán de estar con ella, empece a correr hasta la universidad, a la cabeza se me venían imágenes de como shampoo debe estar golpeando o insultando a akane, tenía la necesidad de protegerla las 24 horas del día.. llegue a la universidad agitado y cansado pero aun así levante la cabeza y busque a akane o a shampoo, el punto era encontrar a una de ellas dos y asegurarme de que no estuvieran juntas, no encontré a ninguna de las dos, el no ver a shampoo me alivio, pero no ver a akane me desilusiono, me acerque a mis amigos que estaban en una banca muy animados, no paraban de reír, estaban viendo un vídeo en un celular táctil (los miro curioso)

**-ranma ven, tú quieres ver esto! –** me dijo ukyo y me sentó a un lado de ryoga quien era el dueño del celular..

En cuanto lo empecé a ver, mi risa se escuchó en todo el campus de la universidad, el vídeo era del que me había hablado akane, ella estaba en el escenario y bailaba torpemente por las copas de más que se había tomado, y además cantaba, muy agitadamente, me parecía muy graciosa, pero mi gracia se esfumo cuando ryoga paso la cámara hacía el público, la mayoría eran hombres y todos estaban tomados, le aplaudían y chiflaban a akane en el escenario, aparte mi vista del celular y empecé a maldecir por lo bajo tratando de que no me oyeran, que se creían esos estúpidos hombres aplaudiéndole a MI! Akane y animándola a que siguiera cantando y bailando.. sentí miradas sobre mí y voltee a ver a los demás, ellos me miraban incrédulos y en el caso de ukyo muy feliz..

**- qué? –** les pregunte sin saber qué hacer..

**- estas celoso –** ukyo lo dijo medio cantando, mientras que brincaba de emoción, me quede sorprendido, esos no eran celos

**- no estoy celoso! –** dije y me cruce de piernas mirando a el portón esperando a que alguien entrara y me salvara de esta situación, pero sentí un brazo alrededor de mi cuello, mire hacía mi lado y era ryoga

**- tranquilo ranma.. yo sé lo que se siente, mi hermanita akane, es muy bonita y tiene a muchoa tras ella, créeme yo trate de espantar a esos viejos en la 400, pero no pude hacerlo con todos, y dudo que si tu hubieras estado allí hubieras podido..–** ryoga seguramente estaba bromeando, claro que podía protegerla de todos esos estúpidos!.. (hizo una cara de pocos amigos hacía ryoga que lo miraba con una sonrisa) volví a apartar mi vista hacía el portón y justamente estaba entrando akane, la mire mirar a mis amigos y mirarme a mi también pero entrecerró los ojos tratando de saber quién era yo, ya que traía ropa china y no me reconocía, me pare y corri hasta ella, antes de que se diera cuenta de quien era yo, llegue, la abrace y la bese en los labios, ella seguía sabiendo igual de rico que ayer, pero me sorprendió cuando ella me separo..

**- no! Tengo novio! –** me grito.. me quedé atónito, a que se refería? Acaso no me había visto bien? O me estaba diciendo que tenía otro novio? **– aaa ranma!.. lo siento no te reconocí por la ropa –** (tenía una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro) me acababa de dar cuenta que akane me sería fiel, pero yo no puedo prometer lo mismo..

**- ya vi el vídeo.. –** le cambie el tema.. ella miro atrás de mi, mirando a ryoga con los ojos entrecerrados.. seguramente después le reclamaría, pero eso no importa, ahora era momento de ponerme cursi, ella seguía mirando hacía atrás mío, la agarre de la barbilla y le alce el rostro cerca de sus labios que ya tenía ganas de probar le dije **– te veías tan bonita y sexy, cantando así –** ella me miro sorprendida, después se dejo llevar y nos besamos como el beso de ayer, igual de lento, igual de rico.. nada puede ir mal, todo esta perfecto.. todo estaba bien con akane, la protegería de shampoo y de cualquier idiota que se le acercara..

Continuara...

* * *

_**Hola! como han estado?! espero que bien! ^^.. **_

_**me tarde en actualizar lo se u.u pero tengo mis razones, la computadora no esta sirviendo bien, a cada rato se me esta apagando, estoy rezando por que no se apague mientras escribo esto, a ver si luego la revisan, el problema esta en que si la revisan, se la llevaran por no se cuanto tiempo y no podre actualizar tan rápido como esperaba.. **_

_**Les diré que cuando me dije.. ranma estará celoso!.. (so es de leyxD) también me paso por mi mente una loca idea.. "y si ranma tiene los celos obsesivos que akane muestra en el anime?" pues.. me encanto la idea y la aplicare C:**_

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo.. el siguiente se llamara RANKO! jajaja así es ranko aparecerá pronto wuaajajajjaa soy mala con ranma n.n**_

_**reviews::.**_

_**Misaki12::.**_hola! perdón por no responder en el capitulo anterior, pero es que no lo había visto, llego como review de moderador y sinceramente casi no checo esta pagina :c.. bueno no pienso dejar de publicar si no lo hago rápido es por alguna razón valida, como no tener internet o como ahora por que la compu no funciona.. gracias por leer y dejar review

_**Ranko1792::.** _ola! jajaja descuida, un error lo comete cualquiera.. n.n, sii! ranma quiere convencerse a si mismo que puede contra el amor, pero cuando llega, llega! n.n.. ranma si esta sacando de el a ranko y esta utilizando a akane para eso, esta comparando a la ex con la del momento, y como vez si aparecerá ranko y hará que se confunda y que también se le aclaren algunas cosas, espero que te guste el capitulo, gracias por leer y mandar review..

_**nancyricoleon::.**_ see ranma es todo un idiota y akane le hará ver su suerte y muchas cosas mas.. :D gracias por leer y dejar review..

**elianamz-bv::.** que bueno que te guste, gracias por leer y dejar e review n.n

**sgt. pepper's::. **jajaja gracias n.n.. pues ranko como vez es una mujer que fue mu importante para el, y si! n.n ranma se esta empezando a dar cuenta de que akane le agrada y le agrada su compañía n.n de apoco se empieza jajaja c:.. gracias por leer, espero que tambié te guste este capitulo y gracias por el review..

**naty::.** sii x.x yo también quiero que sufra! que se arrepienta de todo lo que ahora dice de akane y de todas.. Xd y obvio sentirá celos, muchos celos! jajajja después descubrirás lo que le pasa a akane.. wuajaaa que cruel soy :b.. jajaja me mato tu frase jajajaja ""no lo hagas akane! es un lobo disfrazado de cordero!"" jajaja x.x.. huy Uruguay.. gracias! por leer por los saludos y el review..

**Guest::.** jajaja sii el lemon a mi también me pareció excelente, lo hice con shampoo, porque quería que ustedes como lectores compararan ese con el que seguramente después vendrá con akane, quiero que diferencien lo que es sexo y lo que es hacer el amor jajaja.. demasiados detalles x.x , y si! ranma es todo un patán, pero aun así sigue siendo mi amor platónico y el de muchas :$, gracias por leer y por el review!..

**bry::.** jajaja si! ahora sabes porque ranma es así n_n.. todos queremos a nodoka en todos os fic! jaaja bueno yo si u.u, si el tuvo una triste historia con ranko, por eso se asusta cada vez que siente o ve bonita a akane, el ya se esta dando cuenta pero el esta de terco, que quiere acostarse con ella.. pero bueno después que no me culpe cuando ya esta mas que clavado con akane.. en fin gracias por leer y por el review!.. :D

**CONEJA::.** el no tenía planeado acostarse con ella pero, las ganas, la excitación le gano, jajaja.. y la historia de ranko con ranma la sabras puede que en el siguiente capitulo n.n gracias por leer y por mandar review!..

_**hasta el próximo capitulo! **_

_**dejen reviews todos!**_

_**by:::::::: yop n_n**_


	8. Ranko

Capitulo 8

Ranko

**- dialogo -**

- (acciones de ranma u otros personajes que no ven) -

- [notas de la autora] -

**_- prov de... -_**

_- flas back -_

* * *

Había pasado dos semanas con algunos días, estábamos en miércoles y yo me encontraba en mi edificio, veía al profesor que hablaba pero por mas que quería ponerle atención no podía.. mi mente como desde hace días.. Estaba en otra parte, o mejor dicho estaba pesando en una sola persona.. akane.. akane era la que desde hace días invadía mi mente.. (Sonrió melancólicamente) me prometí a mí mismo que esto no volvería a pasar, me obligue a no sentir nada por ninguna mujer.. pero ahora?, todo se iba al caño! Y todo gracias a akane, que me ha puesto de cabeza.. a cambiado mi forma de pensar y de actuar.. gracias a ella, ya no digo groserías.. (se sobo la cabeza) gracias a ella ya no me he acostado con nadie, al principio lo hacía!.. me acostaba con las que me dijeran tan solo un hola, pero uno de esos días yo salí espantado del motel, asustado de haber visto la cara de akane en lugar de la que estaba allí.. desde allí para mi pesar descubrí que por akane ya no sentía una simple amistad, sino que ella me estaba gustando y con el transcurrir de los días todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, me interesaba demasiado y me preocupaba si le pasaba algo, precisamente por eso pasaba casi todo el día con ella, no había visto a shampoo desde que me amenazo esa vez en su casa, y eso me aliviaba mucho, pero a pesar de que yo ya se que ella me gusta, akane no se muestra interesada en mi, no me rechaza y su preocupación hacía mi es sincera pero sus besos no tienen cariño, no tienen ningún sentimiento, no la miro celosa y eso me desespera, me frustra.. Pero hay cosas mas importantes que me preocupan.. yo me había propuesto no enamorarme, ni sentir nada por alguna chica de nuevo, no después de ranko, con ella aprendí que no es bueno dar todo, para recibir nada, y eso es lo que ahora me preocupa.. y si me enamoro de akane? Y si lo vuelvo a dar todo? Y si ella no me da nada, como ranko? Pero akane no es ranko.. akane no es una estúpida arpía como ranko.. que me dice que akane me hará lo mismo que ranko?, me lo haría?.. (miro hacía la ventana) allí esta akane.. (miro su reloj) las 12:22pm, salió temprano de su clase, siempre sale a las 12:30pm.. esta ayudando a esa chica a levantarse.. ella es mas amable que ranko, dudo que ella me haga lo mismo que la arpía esa..

**- muy bien chicos.. pueden salir –** recojo rápidamente las cosas, sin quitar la vista de la ventana mirando a akane.. tengo muchas ganas de besarle.

_**(prov. de akane)**_

Salí media hora antes de lo normal, la profesora tuvo que salir de improviso.. (suspiro) dos semanas tengo de mi noviazgo con ranma, y por mas que lo he intentado no me he podido enamorar de el, el se interesa mucho por mi y todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo incluso se preocupa, aunque veo todas sus virtudes y no sus defectos, no he podido, ni siquiera que me guste, me agrada su compañía, reímos, la pasamos de maravilla, pero aun así no puedo y no sé porque, o tal vez si sepa.. lo único que si puedo aceptar es que me molesta que hable con alguna chica, pero mi hermana nabiki me había enseñado a camuflajear "los celos", aunque yo dudo que sean celos.. salí de mi edificio y una duda me viene a la cabeza, tengo que esperar a ranma? O no? Debo de, después de todo.. es mi novio no?, si lo are!.. Camine hasta sentarme en una de las bancas enfrente del edificio de mi novio.. en parte me siento culpable ya que ranma está haciendo lo que él me dijo que haría, dijo que trataría de enamorarse de mí, y por las cosas que hacía creo que va por buen camino, pero yo no.. yo sigo viéndolo solo como un amigo (suspiró y se tapó la cara con las dos manos) esto es frustrante.. pero y si mas adelante si me enamoro? Tengo que poner todo de mi parte, todo para que esto funcione y ranma no haya hecho todo esto en vano..

De pronto muchas personas corren hacia mi izquierda, me levanto para mirar hacía donde van y que es lo que los atrae, pero no pude ver nada, gracias a todo este alboroto, una chica cayo porque la empujaron..

**- necesitas ayuda? –** le extendí mi mano para que la agarrar y se ayudara levantar..

**- gracias.. –** me dijo y se levanto, ella camino unos pasos, tenía mucha prisa..

**- espera! –** ella volteo y camino lo que ya había avanzado, **- que pasa?, porque todos van hacía haya? –** le pregunte, antes de que ella me contestara, una voz grave nos interrumpió..

_**(prov. de ranma)**_

Baje corriendo y me encontré con akane y esa chica ablando sobre algo

**- que pasa?, porque todos van hacía haya?.. –** fue lo que escuche preguntar a mi novia y la curiosidad pudo mas que yo, siempre he sido muy curioso..

**- pasa algo akane? –** pregunte, ella y la chica me miraron..

**- hace una semana se anunció por todos los medios que la hija del señor kamura estudiaría en una universidad de Japón, y hace media hora nos enteramos que ella estudiaría aquí!.. no es genial? –** (el rostro de ranma estaba deformado) que?! Acaso la arpía estudiara aquí!

**- enserio? Que estudiara? –** akane parecía curiosa, mas no interesada ni mucho menos emocionada como los otros..

**- creo que modelaje.. pero bueno la verdad quiero conocerla.. hasta luego.. –** la chica después de despedirse salió corriendo, ambos nos despedimos con un movimiento de manos..

**- ranma vamos a casa, quiero entrenar.. –** me dijo akane con esa cara de angelito que siempre hacía que acepara a todo incluso a entrenar que es lo que no me gusta hacer con ella.. aunque estamos en el mismo nivel, siempre tengo que tener mucho cuidado, no quiero que se haga daño y mucho menor hacerle daño yo..

**- akane, sabes que no me gusta entrenar contigo.. –** le agarre la mano

**- lo se ranma, pero es que.. –** akane soltó mi mano, puso sus dos brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se puso de puntillas colocando su boca muy cerca de la mía.. **– quiero ver que tanto hemos mejorado.. –** mencionó, sensualmente, provocandome.. yo tenía mi boca entreabierta y mis ojos entrecerrados mirando directamente sus carnosos y rojos labios.. **– entonces que dices ranma.. –** ella también miraba mi boca

**- aja –** fue lo único que dije antes de besarla con hambre, quería probar sus labios antes de volverme loco, lentamente el beso fue bajando su velocidad, la agarre de la cintura y la atraje mas a mi y seguía con el beso, con el rico beso que no quería dejar..

**- vaya, vaya ranma, tan rápido encontraste a otra.. –** abrí mis ojos sorprendido, esa voz.. esa voz era la de esa arpía.. me separe de akane y la mire, al igual que akane.. al lado de ella estaba shampoo, debí imaginarlo.. por eso había faltado tanto.. no dije nada, no pensaba responderle.. agarre a akane de la mano y la mire, le sonreí, ella parecía no saber nada.. pensé en irme de allí y llevarme a akane conmigo, pero no dejaría que esa arpía se diera cuenta que si me afecto lo que hizo.. no le daría el gusto de verme mal.. **– que? No me dirás nada? –** me volvió a preguntar..

**- si.. –** le dije..

**- pues dímelo –** ranko siempre tenía una actitud muy altiva, se creía mas que los demás aunque no lo fuera, se cruzo de brazos y espero a que seguramente le preguntara como idiota.. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si yo te amaba tanto!, o cosas ridículamente estúpidas que seguramente le hubiera dicho antes, pero ahora no..

**- es un gusto que una celebridad como tu vaya a estudiar aquí.. –** le dije con mi mejor sonrisa burlona.. akane me miro extrañada.. yo la mire , le di un corto beso y volví a mirar a la arpía de ranko con la misma sonrisa..

**- solo eso? –** tenía el ceño fruncido y sus dientes rechinaban del enojo

**- si.. y si me disculpas, tengo que irme, MI novia y yo, tenemos planes… -** voltee con akane y le sonreí **– nos vamos akane? –** ella solo asintió con una cara que me decía que tendría que dar explicaciones..

**- tu novia?.. tan rápido me olvidaste? Donde quedo todo ese amor que decías que me tenías? – **sentí mi mano mas apretada, mire a akane y ella tenía una vena en su frente y miraba a ranko, acaso le molestaba lo que acaba de decir?.. acaso sentía tan siquiera un poco de celos? (sonrió)

**- se fue a la mierda, ese día.. –** aun sonriendo porque akane había tenido celos de mi, nos dimos la vuelta y comenzamos a caminar, y a medio camino ella me soltó bruscamente..

**- acaso conoces a ranko kamura? –** me pregunto calmada, pero se escucho molesta.. tal vez si son celos..

**- te ves hermosa.. –** era la pura verdad, celosa se veía maravillosamente perfecta, ella se sonrojo, pero frunció el ceño (suspiro) –** te diré, pero cuando lleguemos a tu casa.. si? –** eso sonó mas como una orden que como una pregunta, empezó a caminar mas a prisa.

**- esta bien, vamos.. –** sonreí, sabía que estaba por lo menos un poco celosa y que me encantaba que lo estuviera.. corrí hacía ella, la abrace por la cintura y le bese la mejilla.. caminamos hasta la casa y cuando llegamos, sus hermanas y su padre me recibieron como siempre, como si fuera de la familia.. akane no miro a nadie y se dirigió a su habitación..

**- cuñadito.. pues ahora que hiciste.. –** como siempre nabiki fue la única que se atrevió a decir algo.. (suspiro) subí las escaleras para ir a la habitación.. Escuche como abajo me decían "tu puedes hijo", "tu puedes ranma" y "tu puedes cuñadito"..

Toque y akane de inmediato me dejo pasar, me senté en la orilla de su cama y ella estaba enfrente de mi en la silla de el escritorio

**- y bien?.. te escucho.. –** me dijo

**- esta bien.. pero ven.. –** le extendí la mano, ella la agarro y nos acostamos en su cama, ella tenía la cabeza sobre mi brazo y yo miraba hacía el techo, recordando lo que había pasado.. **– mis padres eran amigos íntimos del padre de ranko, el señor kamura.. mi padre era dueño de las empresas mas grandes de la tecnología de todo Japón y algunas de china, el padre de ranko también era dueño de algunas, pero no muchas y eran de muy poca popularidad –** akane me miro extrañada..

**- pero si el señor kamura es dueño de todas las empresas incluyendo las más populares.. –** me dijo con mucha extrañeza..

**- akane.. déjame terminar porfavor.. –** le dije, ella asintió y yo continúe** - mis padres le tenían mucho aprecio, le ayudaban en todo lo que podían, ese aprecio fue tanto que nosotros nos mudamos de aquí para vivir cera de ellos en china.. Desde allí fue inevitable que ranko y yo no nos conociéramos, prácticamente nos hicimos una sola familia, ranko fue como la hermana que nunca tuve, crecimos juntos.. desde la guardería hasta la secundaría, éramos inseparables, hacíamos todo juntos, poco nos faltaba para bañarnos juntos.. jamás teníamos ningún problema, encajábamos perfectamente en nuestras personalidades.. pero su padre empezó a querer mas de lo que tenía, empezó a hacer negocios no solo con nosotros, sino con todos los que podía.. se volvió muy egoísta, interesado y avaro, desde que se volvió así mis padres y el se separaron, ya no estaban tan apegados, pero eso no paso con ranko y conmigo, lo contrario, a los 15 años descubrí que lo que yo sentía por ranko, además de tenerle cariño, yo sentía ganas de besarla, de abrazarla.. concluí que yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, dude más de un mes en si confesarme o no, tenía miedo de su rechazo, pero cuando lo hice ella, se quedo estupefacta, la sentí, dudosa.. me dijo que esperara, pensé que tal vez esperaría días o semanas, pero fue al día siguiente cuando me digo que si.. me extraño que su respuesta fuera tan rápida, pero para ese entonces a mi no me importo eso, yo estaba mas que feliz de que me dijera un si, a mis padres les presente a ranko como mi novia oficial.. –** akane me abrazo el torso.. -** mi padre estaba alegre, según el las empresas se unirían y serían heredaras por sus futuros nietos.. pero mi madre, nunca trago completamente a ranko, siempre la cuestionaba en todo lo que hacía, y eso en parte a mi me molestaba, me molestaba que ella a cada rato me dijera que ella era esto, era el otro.. –** pause un momento, akane me miro y yo también la mire, le sonreí y también la abrace **- y cuánta razón tenía.. Estuvimos juntos un par de años cuando ella me dio la maravillosa noticia que tendríamos un bebe.. –** akane me volvió a mirar asustada, estaba asombrada de que yo tuviera un hijo **- estaba maravillado con esa noticia, la amaba y ahora mas que tendríamos un bebe.. mi madre se volvió loca con esa noticia y más cuando le dije que nos casaríamos para que el niño no naciera fuera del matrimonio, nosotros apenas cursábamos segundo de preparatoria pero yo estaba listo para casarme porque la amaba y quería estar con ella toda mi vida.. el día de la boda llegó y a mi me mataban los nervios, nos casaríamos por el civil solamente, después lo haríamos por la iglesia.. todo estaba perfecto, esta muy bien.. tal vez demasiado bien.. llegó la hora de firmar el acta, yo firme, ranko firmo y era hora de que los testigos firmaran, su padre fimo y cuando mi padre y mi madre terminaron de firmar, kamura empezó a reír como loco.**.

_-Flas back-_

**- JAJAJAJA **– kamura estaba riéndose a los cuatro vientos.. **– que estúpidos son!.. –** el padre de ranko apuntaba a los saotome y se reía en su cara, camino hasta donde estaban los novios y tomo la hoja **– nos acaban de dar todas las empresas que están en su poder!.. –** gritaba mas que emocionado el señor kamura y los saotome se miraban confundidos y asustados que lo que acababa de decir fuera verdad

**- eso no puede ser!-** el señor saotome le arrebato el dichoso papel, lo leyó y después miro asustado a su esposa y a ranma, al ver esto ranma miro a ranko, ella estaba con la cabeza agachada y no miraba a nadie.. **– maldito estúpido!–** genma se abalanzo hacía el señor kamura y desde allí ranma ya no supo nada lo único que el veía era a ranko, quería que ella le dijera que eso no era verdad

**- ranko.. - **su voz sonó quebrada, quería llorar.. ella levanto la cara con el ceño muy fruncido..

**- que no entiendes?! –** le grito **– que no entiendes que la boda fue una farsa!, nosotros nunca nos casamos, aquí no hay papeles de matrimonio! Sin saberlo me acabas de dar t-o-d-o! –** la última palabra la dijo muy lentamente y con una sonrisa burlona.. ranma estaba más que confundido y anonado, estaba empezando a creer que ella nunca lo amo y solo quería llegar a esto para quitarle todo lo que el poseía, pero el amor que tenía hacía ella seguía siendo el mismo.. y después de acordó de algo..

**- y nue-nuestro bebe? –** su voz se escuchaba más entrecortada y unas cuantas lagrimas estaban en sus pupilas mas no salían..

**- bebe?!.. jajajaja.. no me hagas reír!.. ese bebe nunca existió!, eras tan tonto que te convencí de que estaba embarazada y aparte apresuramos la boda.. así nunca tendría que ponerme una almohada o algo para que pensaras que era una barriga de embarazada que nunca tendría! –** ranma estaba que se moría, el bebe que había amado sin que estuviera en sus brazos no existía.. no existía al pequeño o pequeña a la que le había comprado tanta ropa, tantos juguetes.. Entonces una rabia se hizo presente.. parpadeo fuerte para que las lagrimas se fueran y nunca salieran, ranko no lo vería llorar.. jamás.. apretó sus puños, Tenía tantas ganas de matarla a golpes y a su padre por igual.. pero no podía después de todo era una chica y aunque el odiaba admitirlo en ese momento, aun sentía algo por ella, aun la amaba.. la señora nodoka que estaba atrás de ranma, había escuchado todo, una lagrima se le resbalo por su mejilla, su hijo se había hecho tantas ilusiones con esa chica y mas aun con ese bebe, lo vio cerrar sus puños muy fuertemente, conocía bien a su hijo, quería acabar con ella, pero como ella lo había educado, jamás le pondría una mano encima a una mujer, pero ella era mujer.. ella si podía ponerle una o mas manos encima y darle su merecido, la señora saotome hizo a un lado a ranma y se abalanzo a ella. Pero ranma la detuvo, conocía a su madre y no controlaba bien el enojo, llegaría a sacar su katana y la mataría enfrente de todos e iría a la cárcel, el no podría verla allí, no podría verla tras las rejas de un cuarto oscuro y gris..

**- mamá no vale la pena.. –** el chico tenía tanto dolor en su voz.. la señora iba a replicar, cuando escucharon un disparo.. todos voltearon hacía donde estaban los señores de las familias, kamura estaba con un revolver en su mano derecha y enfrente de el estaba el señor saotome arrodillado, tocándose el lado izquierdo de su estomago

**- genma! -.. – papa!.. –** se escucharon los gritos de ranma y nodoka, ranko solo se tapó la boca asustada y asombrada.. tenía unas cuantas lagrimas en sus mejillas.. el señor kamura agarro a su hija del brazo y se fueron de allí.. ranko dio una ultima mirada llena de arrepentimiento, implorando por su perdón.. pero nadie vio esa mirada..

_- fin del flash back -_

**- mi padre estuvo en el hospital una semana, recuperándose del disparo.. Quisimos denunciar por el robo y por el disparo, pero el señor kamura lo tenía todo planeado, los papeles estaban firmados por nosotros, nosotros le habíamos entregado todo lo que teníamos.. y las personas del registro civil "mágicamente" no habían visto nada.. me había dolido lo que había pasado con ranko, me propuse que jamás me volvería a enamorar de alguien, jamás volvería a sentí algo por ninguna otra mujer –** me quede mirando a akane, justo a los ojos y después la abrace quedando mi cabeza en su hombro.. **– akane.. –** respire su olor, era a lavanda, un rico lavanda..

**- que mujer tan mas idiota, estúpida, es una zorra!.. –** akane estaba enojada, la mire y se veía graciosa, sonreí.. **– como es posible que estés tan tranquilo! –** me miro molesta, yo le sonreí, le acaricie la mejilla y le respondí..

**- akane.. eso fue hace mas de tres años.. -** la abrace fuerte..

**- ranma.. mujeres como ella, deberían de estar pudriéndose en la carcel, no merecen vivir!.. -** akane me miro con mucha rabia, pero sabía que esa rabia no era dirigida hacia a mi, esas palabras no me gustaron, akane no debe de pensar así..

**- akane.. -** la mire a los ojos y le hable cariñosamente, como solo lo hacía con ella o mi madre.. ella me miro y su rabia se esfumo y me puso suma atención.. -** tu no eres así.. tu no eres de malos pensamientos, no de estos.. akane tu no eres capas ni de matar a una mosca, tu corazón y nobleza es mas grande que el mundo entero y no debes pensar así, debes perdonar.. ranko es muy mala y no se que demonios quiere ahora pero ella no cambiara nada.. de acuerdo?.. ni siquiera tu manera de pensar o la mía -** akane tenia unas cuantas lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos, era momento de sincerarme con ella, tenía que decirle cada sentimiento y cada paso que estábamos dando en esta relación.. -** akane quiero ser sincero contigo -** le diré lo de la apuesta conmigo mismo o no?, le dire que me di un mes para llevármela a la cama? o no le digo nada de eso? -** quiero decirte que desde que me propusiste enamorarnos mutuamente.. yo estaba decidido en no hacerlo.. por miedo.. -** al final no le pude decir nada de lo que quería decirle desde un principio.. le hablaría de mis sentimientos, los que ella despertaba en mi..

**- lo entiendo.. por ranko no? -** akane me interrumpió y me entendió a la perfección, es por eso que era mi mejor amiga..

**- si.. tenía miedo que hicieras lo mismo que ranko, pero algo en ti me atraía, algo que me obligo a estar a tu lado **- mentira.. lo que me mantenía a su lado era la meta de acostarme con ella.. -** poco a poco te fui conociendo y hace días me di cuenta que me gustas y que estoy completamente seguro y mas que decidido a.. -** trague en seco y la mire.. - **decidido a quererte.. -** lo dije! ella me miro asombrada.. tal vez porque yo estaba dando mas pasos que ella en esto..

**- ranma yo también te qui.. - **le tape los labios con un dedo, después le acaricie la mejilla (la miro con ternura)

**- no akane.. tu no sientes nada por mi -** ella me iba a decir que también me quería, pero no era cierto.. ella no lo sentía.. **- se que no sientes nada por mi akane.. pero eso cambiara.. yo me encargare de que veas que te quiero y que te merezco.. -** en verdad la merecía? no.. no la merecía, yo aun no le decía toda la verdad.. por las mejillas de akane empezaron a caer gruesas lagrimas y me abrazo con necesidad..

_**(prov de akane)**_

**- perdón ranma.. -** perfecto!.. ranma confesándose y sincerándose conmigo y yo aquí sin sentir nada por el, estaba llorando y se escucho en mi voz **- lo siento tanto, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para quererte.. te lo juro! -** le dije y levanto mi cara de la barbilla

**- akane.. no te preocupes, yo te enamorare.. te lo prometo.. -** como es posible que ranma no me guste? es imposible que sea tan seca, tan fría..

**- gracias.. -** lo bese..

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**bueno aquí esta el capitulo, perdón por tardarme tanto.. aproveche que hoy tenía tarea que hacer en computadora, para venir al ciber y publicar el capitulo, como ya les había dicho mi computadora estaba fallando así que les reclame a las tienda que me la vendió y se la llevaron a méxico y pues no podre actualizar muy rápido que digamos pero lo intentare :DD..**

**Me queda poco tiempo así que no voy a responder reviews.. gracias a ranko1792, nancyricoleon, naty, bry, yanichan, azucena45 y a aishiteru-Aiko por sus reviews! **

**quiero saber su opinión sobre mi fic.. me interesa saber en que estoy fallando, en que voy mejorando o simplemente en que sigo estando igual.. porfavor! manden reviews! son gratis!**

**Hasta luego!**


	9. manipulada

**CAPITULO 9**

**MANIPULADA**

- dialogo -

_**- (prov de ...) -**_

- (acciones de ranma o cualquier otro personaje de las cuales no se dan cuenta) -

* * *

_**(Prov. de ranma)**_

Me beso con agradecimiento, tengo que admitir que aunque ya sospechaba que ella no sentía nada por mi, aceptarlo era otra cosa.. aceptarlo me quitaba las ganas de seguir con esto, me daban ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y alejarme de ella para no enamorarme mas y olvidarla.. quizás hallar a alguien mas, a alguien que sintiera algo sincero hacía mi, o tal vez seguir acostándome con todas las que me miren, pero no, algo me atraía a akane.. me separe de ella y la mire detenidamente, tal vez sea su sonrisa tan sincera la que me mantiene a su lado, su carácter que se mantenía tranquilo pero con la mas mínima provocación se vuelve explosivo (sonrió y junto su nariz con la de ella, ella cerro los ojos) su belleza, no, no era eso.. hace días que yo ya no me fijaba en eso.. me daba igual que akane fuera fea o gorda, eso no importaba su forma de ser era la que me había asombrado y gustado..

**- que crees que quiera ahora? –** akane me abrazo de la cintura y puso su oreja en mi pecho

**- no lo se.. –** la abrace mas a mi..

**- pff que linda respuesta.. –** reí un poco y después me acorde de lo que me había pedido en la universidad..

**- aki-chan?.. no vamos ir a entrenar? –** le pregunte, ella me miro y después me sonrió.. esa sonrisa..

**- aki-chan? –** seguía con su hermosa sonrisa

**- te molesta? –** pregunte arqueando una ceja, ella rio un poco y después me beso la mejilla..

**- no.. ran-ran –** me sonrió y ambos nos paramos, para irnos al doyo.

_**(prrv. Normal)**_

**- porque se comportó así!.. –** shampoo daba vueltas en su habitación, miro a ranko que miraba al frente muy pensativamente.. **– porque no te pidió explicaciones o algo parecido?! Porque?! –** shampoo estaba histérica, mientras que ranko no le prestaba atención y seguía en sus pensamientos.. de repente shampoo paro en seco y dijo mas para si que para ranko **– se habrá enamorado de akane? –** ranko la miro asustada al escuchar eso..

**- eso.. eso no puede ser! –** ranko parecía enojada, shampoo arqueo una ceja, sabía la historia de las familias kamura y saotome, pero solo sabía la versión del señor kamura y su hija ranko, según lo que le conto el patriarca.. el la obligo a aceptar ser su novia, según ranko ella ni siquiera iba a aceptar.. después ranko lo conoció a fondo, sin embargo no se enamoró, nada mas lo sentía y quería como un gran amigo, claro que un amigo con derechos.. el padre de ranko la obligo a pasar tiempo con el, y después junto con ella planearon el embarazo y la boda, incluyendo los papeles donde ellos les entregaban todo.. pero ranko decía que ella no había estado de acuerdo, ella se había negado rotundamente a hacer eso, pero su padre estaba enfermo, su padre la manipulo, la amenazo a muerte, a ella!, a su propia hija!.. sinceramente shampoo le tenía pena, pobre fue el pensamiento de ella al escuchar la noche anterior a ranko..

**- creo que si puede ser.. -** ranko de repente parecía deprimida y como no.. después de que la familia saotome saliera de su vida, esta se volvió un infierno, su padre la amenazaba a muerte por todo.. y mas le temía ya que había visto como le disparo al padre de ranma.. cuando ranma se fue de su vida, se dio cuenta que el le importaba demasiado, le interesaba su bienestar, quería saber donde estaba, se dio cuenta que quería a ranma, no sabía si era amor, pero por eso estaba allí para averiguarlo y convencerlo de sus sentimientos, si era necesario regresarles todo lo que les pertenecía..

**- entonces tu viaje a china y tu plan.. son inútiles –** ranko estaba deprimida, si ranma se había enamorado de esa chica, ella no haría nada, se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y lo dejaría que fuera feliz, después se las arreglaría para que los saotome tuvieran su dinero de regreso.. pero el plan de shampoo era otro, ella quería a ranma a toda costa y tenía que convencer a ranko que los separara..

**- no ranko, estoy segura que ranma, solo esta siendo atento con akane porque se la quiere llevar a la cama.. –** ranko la miro con esperanza en sus ojos, shampoo la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.. estaba mas que segura que ranma solo quería a akane por eso, cuando ranko le diga que esta enamorada de el , el no dudara en apartarse de la peli-azul, luego ranko le dirá que es mentira y se ira, akane no querrá saber de el y shampoo lo tendría para ella sola.. pero su plan, ya no era tan excelente como ella lo había visto desde el principio, primero por el desinterés de ranma hacía ranko y el repentino interés de ranko hacía ranma.. pero tenía la esperanza que su plan funcionara a la perfección..

**- entonces el no esta interesado en ella.. –** ranko se recompuso en unos cuantos minutos, mientras shampoo asentía con la cabeza.. –** muy bien!.. entonces cual será nuestro siguiente paso? –** ranko pregunto.. ahora que sabía que ranma no estaba interesada en esa chica, lucharía por el hasta que lo tuviera de nuevo a su lado, y solo lo dejaría si es que el le dijera que no esta interesado en ella..

**- pues, eso ahora no lo se.. Sinceramente esperaba que ranma te pidieras explicaciones y entonces tu podrías decirle toda la verdad y convencerlo de que regrese contigo.. pero ranma no te ha pedido nada, incluso no te pregunto que es lo que hacías aquí.. de alguna u otra manera le tienes que convencer de que tu en verdad lo quieres y que regrese contigo, tendremos que acercarnos a el y sin que akane este presente, pero como? Cuando? En su casa no.. estarían sus padres y ellos seguramente te odian.. dudo que quieran escucharte.. –** shampoo analizaba algún lugar y ocación en donde ranma y ranko estuvieran solos y pudieran conversar.. **– ni hablar.. tendremos que espiarlo, cualquier momento en que este solo, lo insertaremos y hablaras con el.. -** shampoo y ranko se vieron decididas, cada una cooperarían en este plan por diferentes fines, ranko con un fin mas bueno que el de shampoo..

* * *

Shampoo y ranko se habían levantado muy temprano para espiar a ranma desde que sale de su casa.. pesaban que tal vez era bueno el hablar allí, pero no, antes de ir a la universidad el pasaba por akane a su casa, y se iban juntos a la universidad, a shampoo le hirvió la sangre de mirar que caminaban agarrados de la mano y de vez en cuando se daban un beso, por otra parte ranko estaba triste, ella no miraba que ranma fuera falso con esa chica, pero sahmpoo le había dicho las intenciones que ranma tenía con akane, si eso es cierto, estaba comprobando que ranma era muy buen actor.. cuando llegaron a la universidad, se juntaron con los demás chicos, shampoo se sorprendió de ver a ukyo y a ryoga de la mano y a mousse despreocupado, que no estaba enamorado de ella? porque estaba así cuando no sabia nada de ella?.. cuando toco el timbre era hora de que cada uno se fuera a su distinto edificio.. las chicas siguieron a la pareja, vieron que ranma dejaba a akane en su edificio y después el se iba al suyo pero con compañía de ryoga, su edificio se ubicaba enseguida del de ranma.. las chicas tuvieron que irse a su edificio sin poder hablar con el chico que ambas querían.. las clases pasaron y las chicas salieron de su edificio para mirar que era lo que haría su chico soñado, este esperaba a akane afuera de su edificio, ella salio y ambos caminaron hasta la salida, allí se pararon y empezaron a hablar..

_**(prov de ranma)**_

**- ranma, hoy tendré que ir al centro comercial con ukyo.. -** ukyo, ukyo.. ukyo.. malvada ukyo, no quiere que pase tiempo con akane..

**- esta bien, pero me llamas cada media hora he?! -** le dije, ella frunció el ceño, y aquí vamos otra vez..

**- yo se cuidarme ranma! -** estaba enojada, se ve tan linda..

**- si, ya lo se! pero aun así eres mujer y tienes menor fuerza que la de un hombre! -** un poco de discusión para que no le preste atención a nada mas que a mi, no haría mal..

**- me estas diciendo débil?! -** akane se estaba enojando, genial! así nada mas me mira y presta atención a mi..

**- no akane!.. simplemente digo que si un hombre usa su fuerza contigo, no podrás con el! y lo que es peor!.. yo no estaré allí para salvarte.. -** lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro por vergüenza, pero me escucho porque me abrazo y me beso, últimamente akane me besa mucho, pero no me importa sus labios son exquisitos.. este beso, este beso es delicioso, en este beso si hay algo de parte de ella, que no acabe!.. me besa suavemente, muy rico.. que es ese sentimiento con el que me besa? ternura? no lo se pero sabe muy delicioso.. pero una voz nos interrumpe..

**- akane nos vamos? -** ukyo!.. mmmm a pesar de que es mi amiga, como la odio en este momento!.. se que solo es por el momento, nada mas por eso.. **- ranma.. ryoga y mousse salieron a no se donde, pero dijo que estarían muy ocupados, así que estarás solo hoy wuajajjaja -** se rió como un loca psicopata, seguro que es solo por el momento? de vez en cuando ukyo me sacaba de quicio pero igual es una amiga..

_**(prov normal)**_

shampoo y ranko miraban todo desde lejos, miraron como la pei-azul y la peli-cafe se fueron, era el momento fue lo que pensaron ambas.. ranma empezó a caminar y ranko lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo y colocarse enfrente de el, ranma se sorprendió y frucio el ceño en cuanto vio quien era..

_**(prov de ranma)**_

Ranko estaba frente a mi, que es lo que quería? Porque me estaba siguiendo?..

**-ranma tenemos que hablar.. –** yo? Hablar con ella? De que?

**- no tenemos nada de que hablar –** trate de rodearla, pero ella volvió a ponerse enfrente de mi.. que es lo que pretende? Engañarme con mas mentiras? No, ella me cree más inteligente, sabe que no le creeré, bueno porque no escucharla, recuerdo que cuando ranko trataba de mentir siempre algo la delataba, si miente lo sabré al instante.. **– de acuerdo, hablemos.. –** ranko pareció sorprendida por mi repentina respuesta.. pero después se compuso y me llevo casi arrastrando hacía una cafetería.. **– y bien.. que tienes que decirme? –** ranko solo me miraba, abría la boca sin poder decir nada, hacía otro intento en hablar y no pudo (suspiro) – entonces creo que no tienes algo importante que decir.. – me pare de la silla, pero su mano me detuvo..

**- no!, espera!.. siéntate por favor.. –** ella estaba con la cabeza gacha, me volvía a sentar.. **– veras.. cuando tu me pediste que fuera tu novia, yo.. pensaba decirte que no.. –** frunci el ceño

**- que? Y porque aceptaste? –** esto esta mal, porque me esta importando todo esto? Porque quiero explicaciones?

**- porque mi padre me dijo que era lo mejor, me obligo a aceptar.. –** eso era imposible.. como alguien va a obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no quieren?

**- eso es mentira, el no pudo obligarte a nada.. –**

**- si lo hizo.. para ese entonces yo aun pensaba que mi madre estaba viva, mi padre me prometió que si aceptaba la volvería a ver.. –** no tenia palabras que decir, sabia lo mucho que a ranko le había afectado la partida de su madre. Si su padre se atrevió a chantajearla con eso.. debe ser un asco de persona.. que? Pero que estoy pensando? Que tal si esto es solo otro cuento de ranko?.. no debo de caer otra vez! Debo de dudar de ella hasta el final!..

**- y después de que me aceptaste? Dime! No sentiste ni una pisca de amor hacia a mi? –** esto si lo quería saber, yo me enamore como un estúpido de ella y quería saber si solo fui un idiota en ese tiempo..

**- no.. esa clase de amor no.. te quise mucho, pero no como un hombre, tal vez un amigo, pero no como un novio o esposo.. –** ranko estaba con la cabeza gacha, esto seguro no era fácil para ella.. y admito que yo no lo estoy tomando muy bien, me da coraje que ella no hubiera sentido algo parecido a lo que yo sentía en ese entonces..** – después de un tiempo, tanto con mi padre como yo estábamos en problemas económicos –** ahora entiendo por qué de repente la veía más delgada de lo que ya estaba, no comía por no tener dinero **– tus padres se habían distanciado de mi familia, entonces mi papa no tenía de donde sacar dinero para mantenernos.. desesperado me hizo seducirte hasta acostarme contigo para después decir que estaría embarazada yo me reúse, pero el me… me.. me amenazo a.. muerte.. –** ranko había tragado saliva ruidosamente y una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla..

**- que? Te.. quería matar?.. –** simplemente tanaka debe estar mal de su cabeza, llegar a querer matar a su hija?

**- si –** se seco las lagrimas.. **– el plan que había hecho mi padre.. funciono a la perfección.. ustedes le entregaron todo a la mala.. yo me arrepentí al instante en que te grite en el registro civil.. después de que ustedes se fueran, vivía un infierno en carne propia.. aunque teníamos suficiente dinero para vivir con muchos lujos durante mucho tiempo, para el no era suficiente.. vio como objetivo a mas chicos, hijos de empresarios muy adinerados.. y yo hacía todo lo que el me decía.. le tenía mucho miedo y mi miedo aumento cuando lo vi que le disparo a tu padre.. –** tal vez este diciendo la verdad.. después de todo tanaka se volvió un hombre peligroso..

**- esta bien.. te creo y te perdono.. el pasado quedo en el pasado.. pero dime que es lo que quieres ahora?..–** mire hacía mi derecha esperando a que ella contestara, aunque no lucia muy interesado en realidad quería escuchar su respuesta..

**- después de que te fuiste.. te extrañe mucho.. –** ranko me agarro la mano y me miro tímidamente.. que es lo que le pasara? **– ranma yo… me di cuenta que siento algo especial por ti.. es algo que jamás había sentido por alguien mas.. –** ranko me seguía mirando con timidez.. que es lo que pasa? Mejor dicho que es lo que me pasa a mi? porque siento que quiero volver a como estaba antes con ella.. porque? Y akane? Que pasa conmigo?! –** ranma.. solo déjame volver a estar a tu lado, a volver a ganarme tu amistad.. si tu sigues con esa chica.. akane.. yo me hare a un lado.. y seguiré como una amiga para ti y no intentare nada.. lo juro.. –** ranko me miraba suplicante.. que debería hacer? Dejarla que vuelva a mi vida de nuevo? O no dejarla?..

**Continuara….. **

* * *

sorry! enserio lo siento!.. alguna excusa por la que no había publicado antes?.. pues como ya les dije mi computadora sigue en méxico, hasta ahora había podido venir al ciber y publicar el capitulo :P.. también porque se me vino una idea de otro fic desde hace dias, no aguante mas y la empece a escribir en uno de mis cuadernos y pues cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba tres capítulos terminados, pero esa la publicare cuando termine este o este a punto de terminarla.. o antes claro.. :DD y también están mis actividades del días aparte de la secundaria. Y aparte me inscribieron en un concurso sin mi permiso y ahora tengo que cumplir aunque no aya querido entrar :l

en fin que les pareció el capitulo¿? a mi parecer creo que ranko es demasiado inocente o no? en fin después veremos lo que tratara de hacer :P.. chicas y chicos para desgracia de akane.. los hombres son demasiado cambiantes de decisiones y se confunden fácilmente..

responderé reviews :l (hace mucho que no lo hacia :o)

ranko 1792::. **vda? jajaja a mi también me encanto el capitulo anterior (si lo recuerdas claro :P) a mi tampoco me convence mucho ranko.. ya veremos que es lo que pasara con este triangulo amoroso..**

naty::. **jajaja lo se, el capitulo me salio bien emotivo, lleno de muchos sentimientos, jajaja y que bueno que ya no odies a ranma, después de todo el no tiene tanta culpa jeje bueno si un poco, pero no tanta.. pues si ranko no es TAN mala pero si un poco.. jajaja quien sabe ._. tengo algo planeado para akane y sus sentimientos, mas tarde se sabrán ntp.. si lo se mi compu esta enferma :'c es horrible no poder entrar a ninguna parte, ni a face :(.. gracias me alagas con eso de que escribo rebien :D encarar los sentimientos de ambos hee? pues si, hago que digan lo que sienten, porque yo también he leido algunos fic y creo que exageran con sus males entendidos.. pero bueno tampoco es que yo haré que se digan TODA la verdad.. después descubrirás porque te lo digo.. y sobre el sumary, pues al principio el fic era trizte.. terminaba en una enorme tragedia, tal vez después cuando ya sea el final lo publique en otro fic, pero cambie el final. descuida ;D ellos quedaran juntos, te lo haceguro.. tal vez con muchos obtaculos pero quedaran juntos ^u^ SALUDOS!**

azucenas45::. **que bien que te este gustando ^u^.. la seguiré no te preocupes! :D**

nancyricoleon::. **jajaja descuida, algo pasa con akane, lo se.. pero después se arreglara :DD**

aishiteru-Aiko::. **que bueno que te guste! espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado, que bueno que ya no odies a ranma :P yo también ya no lo odio C: algo pasa con akane pero pronto lo descubrirán y creme lo pronto es ranko :PP..**

bry::. **jajaja si verdad? yo también las odio :l.. sii ranma tiene miedo de que akane le haga lo mismo que ranko pero el tiene que aprender que ellas no son iguales, créeme que con la legada de ranko, la relación de akane y ranma se vera en riesgo :l, si ranma esta sintiendo muchas cosas por akane, pero aunque hasta a mi me enoje, los hombres son muy indecisos y cambiantes de ideas y se confunden fácilmente y si akane tiene el sentido de posesión esa es buena señal.. :DD **

CONEJA::. **pues todas tus respuestas estan en este capitulo, pero no te dejes engañar! ranko me parece muy inocente, tal vez demasiado no lo cres? **

Ronoel::. **jajajaja gomen! jaja perdon ^u^ entiendo tu desesperación, a mi también me han dejado con la duda en algunos fic que he leído :P, pero en realidad no había podido actualizar, de ahora en adelante tratare de actualizar pronto, lo prometo ñ.ñ, bueno espero que te guste este capitulo ¡SALUDOS!**


End file.
